Playing with Fire
by CideanForever
Summary: The Akatsuki come to our world and Nicky isn't pleased about it. Why? Because they're invading her house.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto expect the ones I create. They are mine.

**Note to readers: **I also do not want any flames on this story. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. That is what I was raised on. If you have anything to say then leave it in a review or leave it in a PM.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Ever since I was a child I was told that I would be doing things that no other person would be doing and that, no matter how hard things get, I need to be proud. I was told that I will be the one to decide how my life will turn out and I will decide what I will be when I am older. I was told that my future is in my hands and that, with a lot of hard work, I can be the person that I want to be and no one will be able to stop me. As a child there is nothing better to hear then that.

Some things do not go as we plan. I learned that the hard way. Despite that I still live a recently quiet life.

"_Give me back my toy!_" Dakota's scream echoes across the house and I am forced take back what I just said.

Mornings, I know for a fact, are never quiet in this house.

"_Don't tell me what to do!_" Alice's angered voice shrieks and I let out a sigh that I have been holding unknowingly.

They're at it again. Can't they go one day without getting into a fight of some sort? I had always thought that twins are supposed to get along.

_"Give it back, Alice!" _Dakota's yell rings out a moment later and I sigh.

I make my way through the cluttered front room towards the stairs. The boxes and books that litter the floor make it difficult but it doesn't bother me all that much. I suppose that it's about time I clean the house again.

I make my way upstairs and head down the hall. Dakota and Alice's yelling is increasing in volume as I near their bedroom door. I don't bother knocking as I swing it open.

I dunk as a large, toy truck rockets at my face and hear it collide with the wall behind me. I sidestep the next three toys before sweeping into the room. I grab Dakota by the back of his shirt and pull him off the ground.

"That's enough, you two." I tell them and they both exclaim, "But – "

"No buts. I told you two to share and what do you do? You start a war." I place the small boy on the ground and he crosses his arms over his chest with a pout.

I turn my gaze on the small, blond haired girl and I set a hand on my hip. I know that the innocent looking Alice started this. She, knowing that I know, folds her small hands behind her back and directs a gentle smile at me that can make the man that protect the Queen of England swoon in adoration. The kid's that cute.

"I'm sorry." The sweet voice that comes from her sends a small smile on my face.

"Just don't do it again. Now apologize to your brother." I say and her expression falls as she looks over at Dakota.

The boy has a giant grin on his face and his cheeks are red as can be. I cannot help to smile as I lean back. I want to see this as much as he does.

"Dakota, I'm…I'm…I'm sorry." Alice hangs her head and the curly tresses bounce around her youthful, five-year-old face.

I smile as I turn to look at the damage that is the room. Toys are all over the floor, the large bed in the center has the blankets pooling around it, and food is on the once clean sheet. That causes me to groan as I say, "Okay, kids, clean yourself up and this room. I'll tend to the bed."

The two bound out of the room and to the bathroom. I head down the hall to my own room and I open the large closet in it that holds ass the sheets and blankets. I pull out the queen-sized sheets, the comforter, and clean pillow sheets. Knowing the kids – everything is a mess and needs to be replaced.

As I head back to Dakota and Alice's room the two bound up to me and wrap their little arms around my legs as they say, "What's for breakfast today?"

I smile down at them as I answer, "Eggs, toast, and bacon with a cup of butter or orange juice. First I must make the bed you two got dirty."

"Can we help, Ni-Ni?" I smile at the nickname and say, "Of course."

We all head to the room and we walk into their room. They move their toys away from my feet and then they make a place next to the bed so I can place the clean sheets and blanket there. I pull off the current coverings off the bed and toss it in front of the door.

With the help of the two, five-year-old children I get the bed made, the room cleaned, and we are all about to eat breakfast. For kids they are good helpers. Sadly – they can get around the house better than I can. Alice and Dakota find it funny.

Curse their smallness and ability to climb between gaps that the boxes on the ground offer them. I am forced to climb over boxes, take boxes down, and move more boxes to make a path.

"Ni-Ni, you need to clean the house." Alice says and smiles at me.

Dakota nods his head in agreement as he grins and the smile makes me grin. He just lost the top two teeth last week, the front two, and the gap there is always so cute. He has a bit of troubles keeping his noodles in his mouth but that isn't too bad.

"I do, do I?" I ask with a smile on my face.

They both nod again as they take a bite out of their eggs. The yoke breaks and stains their chins yellow. Dakota laughs but Alice only frowns and looks around for a cloth. I hand her mine and she takes it from me.

She wipes her face off and goes back to eating but avoids the broken egg on the plate. I smile as I lean back, my plate already empty, and watch as the two devour their food. It is a bit fun to watch as they attack it like they haven't seen food before.

After they finish I pick up their plates and put them in the sink. I grab their vitamins and set them before them. They both protest and I say, "Either these or the shots at the end of the month."

They both take the chewy, fruit flavored vitamins without another complaint.

They finish their milk and orange juice and they put those cups in the sink after washing them out with water. We head upstairs, brush our teeth, and go downstairs. I lead them downstairs, grab their backpacks, and head for my small van. They both climb into the back seats, put on their seatbelts, and they place their bags under the seat.

I climb into the driver seat and start the car. Dakota calls out to me, "Ni-Ni, put on your seatbelt!"

I smile as I slip the belt on and then I put the car into reverse. In minutes we are driving through the large town and heading towards their school. We arrive within fifteen minutes and I drive into the school's parking lot.

I take them into the school and into their class. Their teacher, Mrs. Ball, turns to smile at me.

"Hello, Nicky. I see you got them here on time today." I give her a sheepish smile as I answer, "I set my alarm clock so it looked like I was running late. It worked."

The older woman laughs as she says, "That is amazing. Monday mornings are always the hardest."

I nod and I glance at the watch on my hand before saying, "I gotta go. I need to call the Upper Elementary to see if Ray got to school alright."

"Would you like to borrow my cellphone?" Mrs. Ball asks and I nod my head.

She hands me the cell and I dial the number. A few moments before the call is answered and I say, "Hey, this is Nicky, I was wondering,"

I pause as they tell me he arrived and that he is in class so I say, "Thanks. Does he have a ride home today or do I need to pick him up?"

It is confirmed that he needs me to get him today and we hang up. I hand the phone back to its owner before turning to my twins.

"You two better behave today or you won't get any desert tonight." I warn them and their eyes turn to saucers.

They both promise to behave and I leave with that. I head back outside and I climb into my car. I keep driving and I head to the store before heading home to put that up.

I get to the house, groceries still in the back of the van, and go to head inside when my neighbor calls out, "Hey, Nikita. Want to stay the night at my place?"

I scoff at this as I say, "I'd rather dive headfirst into lave before I sleep with you. Oh, and stop calling me that. It's Nicky."

I hear him whine before he adds, "That's cold, babe."

"One, don't call me babe. Two, I have a family to take care of. Three, back off or I will make it so that you will be singing soprano for the rest of your life." I bite back and I turn my eyes on the perverted man.

He backs off with a wave of his arms and an innocent smile. I roll my eyes as I gather the plastic bags full of different food into my arms and head to the front door. With a bit of trouble, I open the door, and I head inside. I put the bags in the kitchen, put up the food, and head back outside.

I gather the last two bags and the large case of soda before the van's backdoor. I go to the mailbox and open it. Inside waits a box and I frown as I pull it out.

It doesn't have a return address. I go back inside, put up the remaining food, and go into the front room with the small, long box in hand. I pause next to the couch before sighing. Might as well open it now that I have it.

I pop off the bottom and tilt the box. I set my hand under it and out slides a scroll along with a necklace. Both land in my hand.

I place the scroll on the armrest of the couch before examining the necklace. I have to admit that it really pretty. It is a long, black chair with a small, glowing, blue tear-shaped jewel on the end.

I look back at the box and see that it has my name on it. I also notice that it has these Asian looking symbols right along the bottom and I frown. I look back at the necklace and I frown. It looks like something my parents use to collect. They was less often after mom got pregnant with Ray and stopped altogether after she learned about the twins.

I let a soft smile cross my face as I hold onto it. I grab the scroll this time and then I pull it open. I frown as I see the Asian characters in and it is times like this I wish I could read it. I notice a small mark at the top, above all the text, and it looks like the jewel on the end of the necklace.

To test it I set the necklace on the scroll and line them up. I let out a hiss of pain as my blood splatters across the scroll and I drop it as I examine the cut on my palm. A paper cut?

I turn my attention back to the scroll as the words on the scroll start to glow a violent red and I step back in shock. I watch as this…this…this light starts to form and I cannot help but to think that it looks like a black hole. More start to appear around the first and, in all, there is a little over a dozen forming in my front room. I would say that there is about fifteen. That can't be good…

I hear something like static and then a clap of thunder-like noise before ten, large shapes shoot out of the black holes. Each collide with large piles of boxes, piles of books, and one lands on the coffee table and I can hear the glass breaking. I wince as I watch other piles of boxes and books fall on top of the ten unidentified things and I stand there like a ghost.

"Just great. Freaking aliens just crash landed in my house…" I say as I see a large, black and white thing surrounded by what looks to be a Venus Flytrap.

Today is just not my day.

* * *

Okay, sorry anyone who tried to read this the first time and didn't get through. There has been some...difficulties...and I hope this solves it.

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto expect the ones I create. They are mine.

**Note to readers: **I also do not want any flames on this story. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. That is what I was raised on. If you have anything to say then leave it in a review or leave it in a PM.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I'm not sure what I should do. Really, I feel like staring is as good as it is going to get. I can't think of doing much else as the ten _aliens _struggle to free themselves from their book and box-made prisons. I edge away just as one manages to _hurl _the large, heavy pile of books off of it and it then stands on its feet. The only thing I can see is a man's body covered in blue skin and I can see a distinct trait that screams fish. That trait is the gills on the side of its neck and the beady, black eyes that are now looking around in confusion. I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who feels that way.

He, as I am going to assume it is, turns to face me and my blood runs cold when it grins. When he smiles I see nothing but a line of sharp, pointy teeth. Forget fish. This man reminds me of a freaking, man-eating, kami-forsaken shark!

I stumble back and nearly fall when a box hits the back of my foot. I wave my arms about madly to regain my balance and it pays off with success. I stiffen as I see another person starting to stand and I do the only thing that a person can do.

I make like hell for the stairwell. I leap over anything in my path and I take those stairs three at a time. I dash down the hall and I shut the door. I slam my back against it when something tries to open it without my permission…not like I would give it if someone asked.

I cry out in alarm as water starts to seep under my door and I hop foot to foot. That is not natural. The bathroom is down the _hall_ from here! Water isn't just going to start leaking under my door the instant I get in here!

I lock the door before dashing across the room. I water in horror as the water slowly slides in from under the crack that is my door. I climb onto my bed as the water starts to reach where I am standing.

"Damn aliens! I just got my plumbing fixed!" I snarl to myself as I eye the water as it laps against the walls of my room.

"This is _sooo_ not cool." I say as I see the water rising up in places, like what I saw Katara from The Last Airbender do to the water, and it moves towards me.

I let out a cry and I jump from my bed to my desk. I knock off the various notebooks and pens but that is the last thing on my mind. I make another jump for the window when the water, with no warning of any kind, decides to wrap around my waist and hold me trapped in the air.

I panic. Who wouldn't panic? It is not _natural_ to be held _prisoner_ in the air by _water_. I'm starting to think that I need to go see a doctor. Or a therapist.

I struggle against the water. Okay, that sounds stupid. I know it does. But that's what I am doing at this moment. Kicking and struggling in hopes to get free. And what does it earn me? Another string of water wrapping around my ankles and arms to keep them still.

I watch as one last tendril of water slowly lifts, wraps around the latch that locks the door, and _unlocks_ it. Then, with a push, the door swings open. I am forced to hold still so I just set the meanest glare on my face.

"That ain't gonna work, girly." The shark-man says in a deep, laughing voice.

I try to pull at my arms as he steps into the room and I halt when I see the water vanishes from behind him. I close my eyes and count to three before opening them. I yelp when I find him right in my face.

"Did you catch her, Kisame-san?" another voice, one that is deep but not nearly as deep as the man's in front of me, asks.

"Hai, Itachi-san." This Kisame answers and I watch as a normal looking – scratch that out.

Red eyes are not normal.

Great, a fish mutate followed by a vampire. What did I do to deserve this? Seriously, these two should not be standing in my bedroom. They should be back downstairs and going back to wherever the hell they came from! And that place isn't my house.

The shark-man grabs my chin and my eyes nearly pop out. His freaking hand is almost as large as my head! MY HEAD!

The skin is calloused and I grimace as he tightens his grip. He turns my head this way and that before tilting my head back. He better not be thinking about which part of my throat would taste better. I do not want shark teeth in my throat.

Then he lets go before saying something in Japanese. I scowl as the two have a conversation and I finally bite out, "Hey, I'm right here, you know?"

They both look at me before the black-haired vampire narrows his eyes. I wince and look away. I then hear them resume their conversation.

Finally Kisame says, "You, girl, what is your name?"

I look at him like he's crazy before snapping, "Why the hell am I going to tell you my name?"

The large, seven-ish foot tall man sighs before grabbing the front of my shirt and pulling me so that we are face-to-face. He grins as he answers, "You'll tell me because I told you to."

I stiffen and I glare at him. He matches my glare with one of his own before pushing me down. I go to scream by my head, somehow, is plunged under water. I am held there until my lungs are ready to burst and I am forced back up gasping for air.

"Does talking sound good now?" he grins and I nod my head.

I let a grin cross my face as I struggle with my legs. I feel one leg slip out of its confines, that would be my awesome boots, and I jerk my leg up. It collides with the blue-mans chest and he gasps in pain from the unexpected blow. At least, that's why I hope he gasps and backs away. The water suddenly drops and I land on the ground.

I quickly dark around him and I see the red-eyed man. I look away from the eyes. Ray has a thing about saying that vampires can hypnotize people if you look into their eyes for too long and you are more like a zombie. You'll do whatever the vampire says. I have no intention of being his anything.

I faint a move to the left and he goes to block it. I then dive to the right and slip between him and the door. I slide along the ground out into the hall and I scramble to my feet.

I take off running down the hall and I find the stairway that leads to the back of the house. Yes, there are two stairways downstairs. This one leads to the backrooms and only a door will stand between me and the door to my back yard.

I race down the stairs and fall halfway down. I tumble down the stairs and each stair, I know for a fact, is going to be the cause of the large bruise that is forming on my rear. I land on the bottom and race through the back room.

I'm halfway out the backdoor when something collides with my back and both I along with the thing that just tackled me go flying out the backdoor onto the wooden porch waiting out the door. I cry out in pain as we _flip_ and go down the stairs. We hit concert this time and that's _after_ falling down a good seven stairs.

I slam my elbow back into the thing and it grunts in pain. I struggle and kick. I even start screaming but a hand clamps down over my mouth.

Then something goes into my mouth. It almost reminds me of…of…of a tongue. I go still and my eyes go wide before I bite down.

No person, alien or human or animal, should have a mouth on their freaking hand! That's insanitary to the extreme! The hand cleans the body! It cleans the _rear_!

The owner of the hand screams out in pain and lets me go. I roll onto my back and kick the person, a girl from the looks of it, and she falls back.

"You fucking bitch!" She snarls in a voice fit for a man.

I scramble back as I exclaim, "You just stuck…stuck…that _thing_ into my mouth! Don't call me a bitch just because something unclean goes in a place it shouldn't!"

I pull myself to my feet as she pulls herself to her feet as she snarls, "You are dead, hmm!"

Then she lunges at me. I dunk under the first punch and pivot on my heel. My leg flies up and it makes contact with her chest. She is sent sprawling out onto the ground as I take a defensive position.

I am glad I took self-defense classes and a few martial art classes on the side. It is really useful when you are being attacked. Plus having a pervert living next door…it has a lot of benefits.

The female is already up on her feet and she dips does this crazy kick-thing with her leg facing me and one tucked under her. Like a karate kick. I dodge and I go to punch her but she, to my horror, catches my wrist and flips me over her back.

She moves a bit quicker than I thought possible, pens me down onto the ground, and grabs my throat just as someone screams, "Damn it, Deidara, don't kill her!"

I see Kisame running down the steps with Itachi walking silently behind him. And he's not bursting into flames. That is bad. Well…at least he isn't sparkling…

"She bit me!" she snarls before Kisame snaps, "You damn idiot, take it like the man you are!"

I let that bit of information sink in before I exclaim, "Holy shit, you're a boy?"

The blond, still holding me down, goes still. I watch her, no, his eyes go wide and then his face starts to turn red. I know that he isn't embarrassed due to the painful throb in my throat.

_"You Thought I Was A Girl?" _each word is pronounced slowly and I can see the vein in his forehead starting to twitch.

I take in the position we are in and I start to panic. He has me penned down directly under him, my thighs are forced apart as he sits between my thighs, and his arm is across my chest. The only thing that doesn't bother me is the hand that is on my throat.

I might be nineteen but this is not how I want to lose my innocence, damn it! Sex has crossed my mind but I wanted it to be…to be…important to me! I want it to be with someone that I like, that I really like, and to be meaningful. Being raped is not meaningful.

"_Get off of me_!" I scream and slam my forehead into his.

He cries out and backs off. I kick him a second time and I go to run but I am, once again, forced to a halt as more water surrounds me. I look down at it, follow the thick string, and look over my shoulder to its source. Crap. My pool.

"Damn it, you _fucking _shark, let me go!" I howl in anger as I start to thrash around in my watery confines.

I feel myself being thrown back and the cold water of the pool goes over my head as I am plunged under it. My mouth, still open, is filled with water and the chlorine of the water gets in my eyes. My lungs start to burn and my eyes start to hurt. I feel my consciousness falling and then I feel the hard ground of the concert pressing against my cheek.

My lungs drag in the air it so desperately needs and I can hear people talking around me. It is times like these that I wish the large, thick fence that surrounds the side and back of my house didn't exist. It would be a lot easier…

I can hear more voices and I slowly start to sit up. Someone stands in front of me and their feet are in front of my face but it is hard to concentrate on them. The one thing I do notice is that they are boots and that the toes to it are missing.

A hand with dark purple fingernail polish lands on my shoulder and then I look at the wrist connected to it. I let one hand come up and curl around said wrist. I then take in a deep breath as I shove away the hand, pull myself to my feet, and look at the three people standing in front of me.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my house." I demand and answer and they look at each other before turning to look at me.

"We were going to ask you the same thing, girly." The fish-man answers.

* * *

Okay, sorry anyone who tried to read this the first time and didn't get through. There has been some...difficulties...and I hope this solves it. (That statement - from last chapter - applies to this one too). I am sorry about it not showing up - don't know why. Any problems with this - PM me about it. That you Ryuu for doing that.

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto expect the ones I create. They are mine.

**Note to readers: **I also do not want any flames on this story. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. That is what I was raised on. If you have anything to say then leave it in a review or leave it in a PM.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Things never go as planned. I should have realized that the minute these _people_ invaded my house and, thus, my privacy. It would be an exaggeration by a long shot to say that I'm not pissed off. In fact, I would say that I am so infuriated that, if my hands were not bound behind my back, I'd be ripping out my _hair_ with my hands. If I didn't have this pointy weapon-thing at my throat I would be screaming profanities in this orange-haired man's face and till him to go to hell. However, I am smart enough to tell these people, as they are turning out to be, are armed _and_ dangerous. My house is living _proof_ of that.

In fact, I'm sure I need a new couch. The one sitting in my living room has been cut in half and all the boxes, and everything in them, is all over the place. It looks like a tornado blew through my front room and tore apart everything caught in its furious winds.

Instead, I decide to just glare at the man with the 'kiss me - I'm Irish' hair. His eyes are a lot weirder than the vampire's eyes. They are a slate grey with dark gray rings around it. It reminds me of a bulls' eye. The only thing I'm missing is the darks.

"Answer me, woman." He demands in a calm voice.

"This is _my_ house. I don't have to tell you shit!" I rebuke angrily.

The unnamed man's eyes narrow and, somehow, I am hurled into the wall by some force that I cannot see. It was like something just shot me through the air and, as I said, into the wall. I'm more than certain that the wall just caved in under the impact.

Great – I need to have that replaced to.

I slide to the ground with a ground and blink in confusion. What the hell?

"I suggest you answer me." He says and I can hear the 'or else' in his voice.

"Okay, listen dude, I have not a _freaking_ clue as to why you are in my house or how. So, how about you let me go, and you take the front door out and never come back." I suggest and the answer I receive is a nice kick to the gut.

Let me tell you - that hurts like hell.

"Okay, kicking isn't going to help…" I groan out between wet lips and I feel a smidgen of disgust well up in me.

Great, I have saliva leaking out of my mouth.

"Pein-sama," a voice speaks up and my gaze snaps onto the speaker. Unfortunately I can't see him because of the stack of boxes standing between him and me.

The man doesn't answer but I think he might have of given the guy some type of look because he starts speaking again, "Maybe Itachi-san can convince her to talk."

Why does that sound like a bad thing?

"Hai, I'll see what I can do." Itachi answers and I am rather shocked that I recognize his voice from when he was in my room not even an hour ago.

In a few minutes I can see his toeless boots in front of my face and I glare at them. This is the guy who is a freaking, blood-sucking vampire. Vampires hypnotize people. So does he actually think that I'm going to look him in the eye so he can do that?

A hand grips my chin and I see the painted nails. I can't tell if they are black or dark purple but in this lighting, which isn't very good by the way, it is hard to tell. Yet, as the hand pulls my chin up, I close my eyes.

"Open your eyes." I can hear the man named Pein demand and I retort, "Unlikely."

"I suggest you do as he says, onna, or you may find that some pains go beyond the body." Itachi's voice is soft as he speaks but I keep my eyes closed.

This is not happening.

This cannot be happening! Not to me!

I take a deep breath before saying, "I'm not letting a damn vam – "

The unexpected blow to my chest, from a knee I think, causes me to cry out. It also causes my eyes to open and my gaze slams into red.

I watch as the black pinwheels in his eyes spin and everything starts to distort like crazy. The ground starts to bleed this reddish-black color and my brows furrow.

And then the pain.

I gasp and whimper. I can feel the blade in my hand, though my hand, and I bite down on my lip. It is Itachi's voice that whispers through the wind that I concentrate on.

"Are you willing to answer our questions now?"

I close my eyes and force myself to breath. I know he takes my silence as a 'no' because another sharp blade pierces my shoulder. Another scream tears from my lips.

"Gods, make it stop! I'll talk!" the words pass my trembling lips and then I hear, "Will she cooperate with us now, Itachi?"

"Hai." The one-worded answer sounds faraway and my lids drift shut.

A splitting headache makes concentrating hard to do even as someone hauls me up to my feet by the collar of my shirt. A few seconds pass before someone says, "Now, answer the question."

"Wha' question?" the words slip out of my lips even as I hear a sigh.

"Don't play the fool, girl, or you'll find that Itachi's methods are usable at demand." My lips part slightly as I say, "Un-uh, not again…"

"Then answer my question. Where are we?" Pein, as she is sure his name is, demands and I frown before answering, "In ma' house."

"What _nation_ are we in, onna, that is what I want you to answer." His voice is cold and my eyes peel open to look at him in confusion.

"Nation? This is a damn _country_. There haven' been any nations in hundreds of years." I snap as I try to free my arm from my captors grasp just as my house-phone goes off.

A few moments pass in rigid silence before a voice breaks through the answering machine, "Nicky, this is Mrs. Foster. I'm calling about your brother Ray..."

"Oh Shit…" the words slip out of my mouth even as the answering machine continues, "…has set off another alarm in school. He's refusing to let go of the…"

I struggle against my captor as I yell, "Let me go! I have to answer that!"

Mrs. Foster continues through the machine, "…and we are very concerned. Please come up here as soon as possible."

I kick back and the heel of my foot connects with someone's knee. The person swears as they release my arms and I use that time to leap forward. I feel like I'm playing leap-frog with the boxes as I soar over them to the door.

Then I'm being tugged backwards by an unseen forced, again, and then I'm slammed right into the ground. A swaying pile of boxes tilts dangerously and my eyes widen.

No, no, no, no, no!

"So your name is Nicky?" I yelp as the boxes fall on me and I feel something hard, a vase, slam into my hip.

"Y-yeah, now _let_ _me_ _up_!" I cry out as I try to pull myself off the ground.

That force, whom is the alien-man Pein, is keeping me down. I wonder if he has invisible hands…

"Not likely." He repeats my earlier sentence before Itachi did whatever the hell he did to me.

"Didn't you just hear what she said!" I cry out as I kick out at someone who is, and failing, trying to grab onto my legs.

"Oh, we heard, girly." Fish-face remarks and my eyes narrow.

"Oh, so then you all must be freaking stupid! She said my brother has a – " I'm cut off when a hand slaps down over my mouth and when a tongue licks my lower lip I know who it is.

"Oh, we know, hmm. What were you thinking?" Deidara's voice is soft as he whispers into my ear.

I don't even try to pry his hand away. I really don't want to French-Kiss a hand. That would be weird and, without a doubt, very disgusting.

Another laugh sounds through the room as the man hauls me right into his chest and the arm around my waist squeezes. A warning…

"Fuck, girly, what _were_ you thinking?" a new voice breaks into my panicked mind.

I watch as Pein steps back into my line of vision and I glare. He only meets my heated gaze with his own calm and collected one.

The tongue presses at my lips a second time and I clench my hands into fists. I grit my teeth together even as Deidara says, "What do we do with her, hmm?"

"Who the hell lets a kid have a bomb?" the question pops up.

Don't look at me. That's all I can think.

I most certainly didn't give Ray a damn bomb.

* * *

Okay, here we are, chapter three. Not much to say. You all know the drill. Tell me what you think and...

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto expect the ones I create. They are mine.

**Note to readers: **I also do not want any flames on this story. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. That is what I was raised on. If you have anything to say then leave it in a review or leave it in a PM.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

With a bit of a struggle I managed to throw the man with mouths on his hands away from me and then I made a mad-dash for the door. I didn't get far. In fact, about seven feet from the door, I was slammed to the ground by one of the people. I didn't even have the time to scream. Not even the time to start throwing curses at the males before a blade was pressed to the back of my neck.

Damn it all!

"That wasn't wise." The voice is soft and then, "_Next time we might just eat you."_

What. The. Hell?

I bite down on my lip when a hand trails up the back of my leg followed by, "Could it be that she is a ninja of sorts?"

I finally snap, "You don't have to touch my ass, you pervert!"

True to my word the hand landed on my rear seconds before I spat that out. The man sitting on my back stays quiet but the one who has a hand in the one place I don't want it – well, let's just say that the hand 'squeezes' and my brow twitches.

"We have to see if you are armed or not, hmm." The hand's owner says and I can hear the smile in his voice even if I can't see his face.

"I'm certain that there isn't a weapon hidden there." I say and his answer is a low chuckle.

"Fuck, I've seen weapons put in some damn weird places. One up your ass wouldn't even make the top ten." The ultimate potty-mouth says and I just sigh.

Why the hell does my house have to be the one that aliens invade? Seriously?

"Leader, what should we do with her, hmm?"

"Tie her up." The wannabe-Irish-Man replies and my eyes narrow.

Ray has a bomb. I need to get to his school and these…these…these _people_ are making it impossible.

I shift under the large man with two voices and grit my teeth when my rear is, once again, squeezed.

"Damn, girl, how often do you work out, hmm?"

I answer, "If you'd let me than I could answer that question with ease."

A snort is my answer and I drop my head onto the floor. Why is today such a bad day? I swear I haven't done anything to disserve this. I haven't stolen anything, I haven't killed anybody, and I have never done anything along those lines. So why is this happening to me?

To top it off, I was threatened to be eaten by an alien.

Which is just creepy.

Then I get fondled by another one that looks human expect for the mouths on his hands.

Which is wrong on so many levels.

It isn't long before my arms are pulled behind my back and then I can feel them binding my arms with some type of cold wire. I grit out, "Okay, listen, Ray has a bomb. I need to get to him before he blows his school to Kingdom Come!"

The hands keep tying mine together.

Then the phone goes off for a second time.

"Why does that thing keep ringing, hmm?" Deidara asks and but I choose to stay silent.

Only a few seconds pass before, "Nicky, I'm sorry to bother you, but the twins got into another scuffle. I need you to come up here and talk to them. Thanks."

Dakota and Alice are causing Mrs. Ball to get nervous. The woman just got out of the hospital and they make her edgy to the point that she has to call me. Again.

"Twins?" I know the voice of Fish-Face and he sounds perplexed.

"How many kids do you have?" this comes from orangey with eyes that look like a bulls-eye target.

"Three: two boys and girl, whom are all siblings."

The hands, to my relief, pause. In all honesty, I'm not exactly sure who is tying me up but I do know that they are pausing. This might be my only chance.

With a grunt I force my body up. Two-voice on my back, caught off guard most likely, is off and I snap my leg out. Blondie, who still has his hands in places I don't want them, cries out when my foot hits a sensitive place. I take that moment to get to my feet in a style often called the Chinese Getup.

The wires fall off my wrists and I dive across the floor. I can hear Mr. Irish Man yell something along the lines of 'Get Her' and I grab the doorknob of the door, open it, throw myself out the door, and slam it shut. I get to hear the satisfying thud of a person against it.

I don't hesitate to race to my van but I'm stopped right at the door when an arm wraps around my waist. I cry out in shock as my feet are pulled off the ground.

"Let me go!" the scream rips from my lips and I struggle against the impossible strong arms.

"Not in your lifetime, girly." Fish-face.

"Well, who would have thought? Nikita, what are you doing with guys like – why the hell is he blue?" my neighbor, to my upmost relief, has come to inspect the commotion.

The grip on my waist tightens but I fumble with the keys in my pocket. I'm rather thankful that I kept them in there and a slow smile crosses my face when I grab the small device attached to the key ring. I don't even pause as I hit the siren button.

The van, like I hoped, explodes in violent bursts of noise. Fish-face named Kisame cries out in alarm and lets me go. I dive under his arm, yank the door open, and lock it as it slams shut. I force the key into the ignition and I turn the van on.

Before anyone can stop me, the van squeals as it spins out of the driveway. I can see the other aliens on my driveway and in the doorway with shock etched in their faces.

Hell, I wish I had a camera.

Now, however, I have to get to Ray.

And then Alice and Dakota.

I turn on the main street and I pull in a calming breath. I find Ray's school first and the teachers see my pulling up. I slip out of the car and when I take a step forward I hiss in pain.

My gaze snaps down to my hip and I can see the rain stain.

Ah – that's right. The vase.

It broke on my hip.

"Nicky!" the young voice rings out and then I can feel thin arms wrapping around my waist.

My gaze drops down onto my brother's head and I smile. Dakota, unlike his blond-haired siblings, is blessed with grass-straight brown hair and eyes that match. His hair is lighter than mine. I'm the only green-eyed person in the family. The twins have the blue eyes.

Some ask if we're adopted.

"Why are you always causing problems, Ray? And why did you have a bomb?" I raise an eyebrow when a slow smile crosses his face.

"I don't, Ni-Ni. I knew if I _said_ I did then you would come to get me." I force the grin from appearing as I say, "Get in the van. I'll talk to your teachers."

He vanishes behind me as I walk up to the teachers. They all watch me with caution in their eyes and I offer a grin before saying, "I'm so sorry about him. He doesn't take well about our parents being gone and all."

They expressions lighten and they give me the sign-out sheets. I sign my name at the end of them and head back to the van.

I settle into the driver's seat and Ray, sitting next to me, stays silent.

"Well, brat, you got what you want. Home-schooling." A light grin crosses his face.

"What about Ali and Kota?" I roll my eyes before saying, "I'll sign them out as well."

"Good. It wouldn't be fair for them if I'm the only one home-schooled." I snort as I pull out of the school's driveway.

Within ten minutes I am pulling into Alice and Dakota's school. Within another ten minutes they are settled in the back seat and we are pulling out of the school's driveway.

"Ray, what did you do _this_ time?" the twins ask at the same time and Ray grins as he answers, "I merely said I had a bomb."

Both twins burst out laughing.

That's how it works. These three are trouble makers. They don't listen to anyone but me.

And I should have remembered the problem at home but, hey, aliens don't exist. I blame it on staying up all night. Even as I pulled into the driveway at the house, there is no disturbance. The door is locked as I go to open it. Everything inside is neat in the boxy way that it is and the couch is fine.

A dream.

"Thank god."

"You're welcome."

Shit.

* * *

I am BACK! For now. Sick today and didn't have to go to school. I'm trying to remember everything that I've written and I'm not if the discrptions are right. If I messed up on anything then tell me. Anyway, here's chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it.

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto expect the ones I create. They are mine.

**Note to readers: **I also do not want any flames on this story. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. That is what I was raised on. If you have anything to say then leave it in a review or leave it in a PM.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The next few minutes pass in a blur. I'm only half aware of an arm snagging me around my middle and another finding its way around my throat. I can hear Dakota and Alice screaming as they're pulled off the ground by the fish-man. Ray, the middle child and a devil's spawn himself born from my father's sperm, was lifted up by the blond male who looks like a woman. You can say that every-one, including me, is shocked like hell with what unfolds next.

"Get your transvestite infected fingers off of me!" he screeches as his leg snaps back.

The man, Deidara if I recall it correctly, cries out when Ray's heel makes contact with his thigh but that isn't what shocks everyone. The moment afterwards is what shocks us.

Ray manages to get his hands in Deidara's blond hair and grabs a hold of his shoulder. With a grunt and then a scream, he _tosses_ Deidara. How he manages such a feat – I will never know. In fact, I never thought such a thing was even possible. I mean, hey, Ray's feet weren't even touching the ground!

Dakota and Alice, as if hearing a silent message from their older brother, let out ear shattering screams and start to wail and kick in Kisame's hold. Dakota knocks him in a very sensitive place while little Alice's elbow connects with his nose.

He drops them both and they shoot out of sight. I assume that they are hiding in the vast maze of boxes and book-towers. Then the one holding onto me lets out a pained cry and then I'm on the floor.

I roll over to see Pein, bent over for some reason, and then I see why. A butcher knife longer than my arm is sticking out of his back.

GO RAY!

I scramble to my feet, grab the lamp off of the nightstand next to me, and I turn so that all the aliens are in front of me. Not a moment passes before I feel Ray's small hand resting on the back of my leg and the soft murmur of his voice.

"Who are these freaks, Nicky?" I snort a laugh and say, "They crash landed in our house this morning after I took the twins to school."

Another grunt from Pein catches our attention when he yanks the blade free from his back and he flips the weapon in his hand. Then his gaze lands on my brother.

The scowl on his face causes me to shove Ray behind my back just as two voices combined into one yell, "Da-_rom_-a-no!"

A massive vase twice as large as fish-face drops from the second floor and crashes over Hidan's head and sends him staggering to the ground. The streams of curses that leave his mouth make it nearly impossible to keep me from laughing. However, when Ray appears behind one of them, I burst out laughing. Especially when he drives his baseball bat against the back of his knees.

The tall man with dark skin and stitches stumbles forward, bloodshot eyes bulging with shock, slams against one of the other aliens. He swings around to face my brother but Ray has already vanished within the maze that is our house.

I take the time to make myself vanish while they are distracted. It doesn't take long till I am up in the backrooms of the house. I managed to push a large piece of furniture in front of the door and now I am rummaging through the boxes. Alice and Dakota are good at disappearing. I would know this better than anyone else. Ray, without a doubt, has already found a good place to hide and start his next line of attacks. The little genius is evil like that.

I finally find the box I'm looking for.

The box that mom and dad sealed up the last time they came home. The last time they came home.

I unravel the black ribbon that is around it and I pull out the carefully sealed paper. It almost looks like a scroll but my dad told me it would ward off unwanted evil. I never believed in such things but it is worth trying.

I really don't want aliens in my house.

Not ones that threaten to eat me…

…or fondle me.

Not welcome in the least.

So I figure, get rid of them. Force them out and home that they are never able to return.

Ever.

I carefully place it against my forearm, holding it as carefully as a mom would a newborn babe, and I grin. With this I have small protection. Nothing worse can happen.

Not now.

So I creep out of the room I sealed myself into. I can hear them talking in that odd language again and I am more than aware that they are angry. Hell, I'd be mad to if someone stabbed a butcher knife in my back. I'd probably consider killing the fool who dared do that.

I creep through the house.

I can see them from where I stand.

And, with a deep breath of air to steel myself, I leap into their view.

"Take this you creepers!" the scroll shoots open, the end swinging towards them, and it connects with the vampire's chest.

A sharp crack breaks through the air and many of them draw weapons.

A thin string of glow blue wraps around my wrist and yanks me forward. I let out a startled cry.

I come face-to-face with a red-haired man with impassive green eyes. His hair curls around my wrist and the scroll, discarded in the background, means little now.

"Nice trick." My gaze snaps onto fish-face.

I pray silently that my siblings are okay. I really don't want them to get hurt. However, like usual, they have their own ideas.

My theory is proved right when Ray yells, "Hey, you jerks, pick on someone your own size!"

My gaze turns to him and I eye warily.

"Our own size? Like you?" I'm not sure who says that but their answer is, "No! Us!"

My gaze snaps towards my twin siblings who stand side-by-size with large grins on their faces. Alice holds the scroll loosely in her hand and with a well aimed thrust of her arm, the scroll flies.

It connects with the masked-man's face.

The air fills with static and gas seems to come out of the ground. I stand there, unbelieving, and then I yelp when something snaps against my skin.

I stumble out of the hissing mess and I turn. I watch as the aliens are covered in thick fog and, when it starts to vanish, there isn't a sign of them. I sigh in relief before turning to look at my siblings.

"What the hell were you thinking!" I yell and the sheepish grin on their faces causes Ray, who is now next to us, to snort with laughter.

"When do we ever think?" he asks as he eyes the empty floor a few feet from us.

I follow his gaze and frown.

"I need to ask you something that is very important. Why do I feel like this isn't over?" I ask and then they turn their gazes on me.

"Maybe because it was too easy?" Alice answers and I nod.

Too easy indeed.

And I have a feeling like I'm going to find out why very soon.

And that soon comes with a hissing, orange feline flinging itself at my face.

* * *

Another chapter and, yes, I realize that the ending is bad. I couldn't think of anything else. However, I like how the twins fight. And Ray. Talk about evil children.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this.

I hope you review.

All stories, of course, need reviews. I like knowing what people think about my stories. It makes me feel all warm inside.

Anway, good night and good-bye (till next update).

And I updated faster than I thought I would!

YAY!

Read and Review.

CideanForever


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto expect the ones I create. They are mine.

**Note to readers: **I also do not want any flames on this story. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. That is what I was raised on. If you have anything to say then leave it in a review or leave it in a PM.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

It takes only one bad experience to make you hate something. If you forget why you hate it then you need something along the same lines to happen again. If that doesn't work, then someone needs to remind you. However, if both happen around the same time, someone obviously hates you enough to find it fun to torment you. It is moments like these that I curse the world.

And, this peculiar moment, I wonder if I have gone mad.

"Look what you done, you wretched onna!" the thing sitting on me howls in my face before leaving fine angry red marks on my check.

I struggle to remove the hissing creature, this alien, from my person. I thought the ones I had were bad enough but talking cats? Surly, I've gone mad.

That thought is followed by a sound somewhere between a terrified scream and a hiss. I grab the orange colored cat by the scruff and hold it away from me. Then I turn to see what the hell made that sound.

I find…

Alice – holding a black, white, and green cat…well, more like crushing it to her chest with adoration coming from her eyes like a waterfall.

"It _sooo_ cute!" she squeals and the cat, clawing at the air, looks frantic to get away.

I don't blame the poor bastard one bit.

With a hug like that, one would think she would snap that small, thin creature in half. All in all, it is a weird looking cat.

Split down the middle, it is black on one side and white on the other. The green is its four paws, its tail, and its ears. The eyes, they are yellow. It is an odd looking cat – and, I must admit, it _is_ cute.

The one I hold in my grip now, the dark orange one, has the gray and white target eyes. The leader, if I recall correctly. I must admit that I am rather shocked that he is just…hanging…there with his ears down.

Even his paws, the ones with the sharp claws that are stained with my blood, are limp. His gaze slowly moves up to me and I can't help but shifting. Then I almost, I _almost_, forget the reason why I hate cats.

Instead, I let my gaze roam the floor. I keep my gaze trained, looking for cats, and my gaze jumps to Alice holding the tri-colored cat. That one, too, has gone limp and its little green ears are flat against its skull.

I spot a flicker of color and I snatch it off the floor before it gets away. I pull of a blue cat, one that is obviously a tomcat, and grin. It bears it teeth at me and its whiskers twitch.

"You, you little bastard, nearly drowned me earlier." I watch as his ears go down imminently and he lets out a little mew in hopes that I might not be an animal hater.

Nope, I like animals. I just hate cats.

Especially _these_ cats.

"Nicky," I turn to see Ray with a large, shaking box in his hands and he motions at the two cats I'm holding as he continues, "Put 'em in quickly. Two almost got out."

I nod and quickly stash them inside. Hissing erupts inside followed by pained snarl-like sounds. When we stop in front of Alice, whom has three cats, she shakes her head.

"No, Ni-Ni! I like the kitties!" I bite back the urge to groan.

"Listen, Ali, these kitties are very mean. I'm going to put them in a place that is good for them." I smile even as I think 'six feet down' and Alice shifts on her feet.

Finally she nods and I place each cat in. Dakota comes in with two in his hands and says, "I think this is it!"

With those two placed inside I drop the box on the floor. I place a weight on top keep the lid closed and I can hear the cats moving around inside of the giant box.

Oddly enough, none are speaking.

I look at the three kids surrounding me and when my eyes settle on Alice, my heart clenches. She has giant puppy eyes on her face and her pale hands are clasped in front of her. Her lower lip is pouted and trembling.

"Ni-Ni, you told this little Ali that she could get a kitty…" she goes third-person on me and I step away with a wild shake of my head.

"No, Ali. Not these kitties. And there are ten in there." I reply and her eyes tear up.

"One of them is hurt, Ni-Ni! At least let Ali patch him up!" she begs and I look at Ray and Dakota for help. Ray, as I can clearly see, has fallen prey to Alice's antics and her twin, as evil as she, has the same look on his face.

"That kitty is the mean one. Look what he did to me?" I point at my check and Alice pats my knee.

"Then you patch him up, Ni-Ni!" I worry my lower lip before casting a look at the box.

I know if I open it then Alice will win. If I don't help that evil, alien cat then Alice will be mad at me and I don't want that. Dakota will also be mad and Ray, enslaved to their evil ways, will become my worst nightmare.

I groan.

"Fine. I'll patch him up and get them something to eat. Tomorrow, they go. Do you understand?" I pound this information out and all three kids grin.

I look about the room before saying, "First order of business - make a place suitable to working on cats in distress."

All three kids take off in different directions with different things to get. I don't even have to order them to do anything. This is something we all know and can communicate without words.

In about ten minutes I have a large place opened up and boxed in by heavy boxes that tower over my head when I'm standing. If I can't climb them than the cats can't. I wait till the kids are in with me before pushing a few boxes to block the entrance, and the exit, from the cats view. I can't have them escaping and running around my house.

"Ali, do you have the water and medicine?" I ask and she nods.

"Ray, bandages?" another nod.

"Dakota, food?" an affirmative 'yes' is my answer.

I slowly breath out as I slip open the box. No cats jump out. I frown in confusion and I look in. My eye widen in shock as I am faced with not cats but kittens. And none of them look like they are alright.

In fact, a puddle of red is at the box's center and I spot the orange-now-red cat lying there. I slowly lift the small creature out and place him on the thick pad of towels that is across my lap.

"Poor thing…" I mutter as I take the water and dab the wound on his back.

I go about working. I place ointment on him, stick him up, and wrap him. Then I had him off to Alice who has the baby bottle filled with warm milk.

The injured cat tries to bat away the bottle but looses the battle. Ray passes me the next one, a small kitten so white it is silver, into my lap. The small thing scratches my hand before letting out a whine. I eye the red dripping down his head onto his back.

Ah, yes, the victim of the giant vase.

I carefully clear the fur and apply the medicine before placing a square piece of gaze on his head and tapping it there. I then grab a baby aspirin and he, reluctantly, takes it. I pass him onto Dakota.

The others are in better condition. One by one they come to me and each hold still as I examine them. The last one onto my lap is a small blue one, a girl, who has a white diamond on her forehead.

This is the one who doesn't even try to hit me. She doesn't hiss, she doesn't bit, and she doesn't try to pull away when I check her gender.

I place her next to the other kittens that are lapping up milk in a bowl or eating salmon that has been placed out for them. Alice finally hands me the one she has been bottle feeding and I send a glare down on his sleeping form.

"Ni-Ni, we have to keep a hold of them! Some are injured and Ali wants to make sure they recover before…before…before we give them up…" she looks at her bare feet and I sigh.

This girl is going to be my death.

Her blond hair, her big blue eyes, and pale skin will get me killed. I know it.

Dakota, being her twin, is the same. Ray, being the elder brother, doesn't hold the child innocence that they do but his deep, chocolate colored eyes still wiggle around like sweets in my heart.

He too can kill me with sweet words and big eyes.

A few of the kittens stumble over their large paws to get to me and one, a black one with an orange face, presses his cold nose against my knee. I look down at the bi-colored cat with deep auburn eyes with a cocked eyebrow. A little mew comes from him as he sets his paws on my leg.

Alice, without asking, lifts him up and sets him in my lap. He walks right over to the larger male cat on my lap and lies right next to him. His eyes shut.

"No. Not happening. I am _not_ your bed!" I snap and his eyes flutter open.

The look in those eyes are clearly saying, 'Shut up'. If he wasn't a cat, well, a kitten, then I'm sure he could probably snap my neck for that. In fact, all of them can kill me if they were in their…humanoid form.

My three siblings and I gather the kittens in our arms and, with a bit of trouble, get upstairs. We all head to the spare bedroom and put the kittens on the bed. I make sure to close the door as we leave and I address my siblings, "That door does not open until I open it."

They all nod.

I head to my room and close the door behind me. I know Alice and Dakota, even if they are tempted to, will not open that door. Ray is the same.

So, as I change into my pajamas, I fall onto my bed. The mattress sinks under me and my eyes close. I let out a sigh.

This has been a hard day.

Harder than hard.

It has been long, stressful, scary, and – as odd as it is – interesting.

I fall asleep with dreams of chocolate, perverted neighbors, and talking cats.

* * *

Yeah, I know, Akatsuki turned into animals = overrated. Sue me. I thought it is kind of cute. However, what can possibly go wrong with kittens in a large house with two twins, a middle age brother, and an older sister? Seriously? You won' know unless another chapter comes out. That is why I suggest you do what the next line says.

Review.

CideanForever


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of Naruto expect the ones I create. They are mine.

**Note to readers: **I also do not want any flames on this story. If you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. That is what I was raised on. If you have anything to say then leave it in a review or leave it in a PM.

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

If there is one thing I know, it would be the fact that I don't like being woken up in the morning. I tend to wake when I'm ready and my siblings are always up before me. So, you can only image what it is like to be startled awake by, "_GET THEE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU HEATHEN_!"

The resounding explosion that thrums through the house only causes me to flip out of my bed, land on the ground, and watch as a small pair of feet pause in front of me followed by, "Ni-Ni, the kitties are gone!"

I groan.

Slowly I pull myself up to a sitting position before glaring at the door. Alice, knowing what is about to happen, stumbles away from me.

"_You fucking bastard, I will sic the almighty Jashin on you_!" I pause on the way in the restroom, grabbing items I need, before entering the one room where all the noise in coming from.

The sight in there is odd enough: a small child with silver hair who is around seven years old is sitting on another child with black hair and stitches – who is roughly around nine – and is currently trying to attempt to strange said child. More swear words stream out of the silver-haired child's mouth and he kicks at me when I yank him off the other boy.

"Oi, you fucking bitch, _put me down_!" My eyes narrow and, as he goes to sprout out another mouth load of swearwords, I jam the bar of soap I collected into his mouth.

"Little boys shall not swear." I say gently as I hold his arms still.

The gray-skinned boy sits ups, rubs his throat, and casts a glance up at me. Bloodshot eyes eye me warily before I say, "Where are the others?"

"Downstairs."

I carry swearing brut under my arm, not really concerned about the fact that he was a man followed by a cat and who is now now a boy, but I focus on my current task. Finding the other children who are in my house.

I storm down the steps with the boy in my arm and the other one, the dark haired one he was trying to kill, follows behind me without a word. Alice has his hand in hers and I hear her whisper, "Be careful, Ku-Ku, for Ni-Ni is scary when she wakes up…"

"So I can see." Is the whispered answer.

As I enter the room that is a maze, I see Dakota and Ray, both looking hopeless, and I eye the various children running about. Two of them who are in middle of a fight.

I drop silver-head on his rear and snarl, "Move and I _will_ spank you."

He nods vigorously, eyes wide and seemingly frightened, and curls up around himself as he rubs his now soap-free tongue. I close the distance between the two fighting: a boy with long blond hair and one with short black hair and a mask.

"You are annoying, un!" Blondie goes to punch the other and I catch his small fist in my hand.

I whirl him around, pull him over, and swat his rear. Faster than the other can see, I grab him too, and repeat the process.

Both boys, on their knees at the moment, have watery eyes and are in middle of rubbing sore bottoms. I then point at where silver-head is at and they scuttle over to him.

"Okay, brats, listen up!" I yell and all commotion stops.

Thirteen pairs of eyes fall on me and I let my gaze roam over all the children. Now that I can see them, I would say that they are all about seven years old – give or take a year.

"All of you, get in a line! Dakota, Alice, Ray, by me." They rush to do as I say – except for one.

A boy with orange hair and target eyes puffs his chest up, narrows his gaze, and says in a high-pitched voice, "I am the leader, they only listen to me."

"Unless you want a sore and throbbing bottom, _and_ a breakfast-less day, then you can stay _right_ where you're at. Here, _I_ am the oldest. That makes _me_ leader." His cheeks redden in anger but he stomps to where the other nine children are assembled.

Some of the children are sitting, others stand, and a few look like they don't know what to do with themselves. So I say, "First, I want names. You, fish, start."

Said 'fish' narrows his eyes but says, "Hoshigaki, Kisame."

I nod and motion for the black haired boy next to him, the vampire, who says, "Uchiha, Itachi."

His voice is cute as can be. Soft but a bit squeaky.

The next speaks up, "Deidara, un."

"Tobi's name is Tobi!"

"Sasori."

The next in line looks uncomfortable but says, "Zetsu."

He's half white and half black. Then I remember which kitten he is – the tri-colored one.

The next one is a small girl with a white flower in her hair. She shifts on her feet as she answers, "Konan, ma'ma."

I smile. I like this one.

Then silver-head looks up at me and says, "Hidan…"

He looks away and the boy next to him, the one with a bruise of a hand print, speaks up, "Kakuzu."

Or, as Alice will say, Ku-Ku.

Finally, the leader looks up at me. His gray eyes bore into mine and I am getting the feeling that he has no intention of telling me his name. But he shocks me when he says, "My name is Pein."

Pain? What type of freaking name is that?

Instead, I say, "Alright, you ten, I know your names so it is only fair you know my name and that of my siblings. I am Nicky, _not_ Nikita. The middle child is Ray. The twins are Alice and Dakota. If you all behave, we will get along fine."

I can handle kids with ease. I have three who are evil as can be.

Now, as I look over the ten children, I see one problem. As kittens, I could get rid of them. Now, as children, I can't. And I only have three rooms, four counting the room I had them in earlier, available to use.

Unless I decide to actually clean the house and open a few extra rooms.

Which I will probably have to do anyway.

Oh, and god, the budget on _food_. This is going to be a nightmare; I can just feel it already. Three kids are hard to afford, but _thirteen_?

Then, for a moment, I panic. One minute they are men, then furry kittens, and now children? Does that mean they can shift into any form? At any given moment?

And, as if to prove that true, the one named Tobi poofs into his 'man' forming screaming, "Don't make Tobi eat soap!"

Glomps me.

And on top of it all, the door to my house bursts open.

And here I thought that my day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

And, finally, I think I have fianlly updated all eight stories today. Damn, I'm tired. It's 1: 23 at the moment, in the morning, but I really wanted a new chapter or two for each before retiring. I hope it is worth it. *sigh* It's really hard to tell if it is good when you're half asleep.

Anyway, here you all go.

Chater whatever number.

Review.

CideanForever


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** It's in all of the other chapters - look there.

**Note to readers**: this is an odd chapter - be aware

**Rating: M**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Karma is a bitch. There is no ands, if, or buts to that statement. Being pinned to the ground with a heavy male on top of me, one that is not aware of his situation and how he is blinding my siblings, is just crying and begging me not to use soap. The person in my doorway, faced startled and then amused, does nothing to help me. Then again, what am I supposed to expect?

Reggie is more of a bitch than any woman could ever dream of being. Damn his ass to the seven hells and I hope he makes it there earlier than scheduled. Like as in today.

Instead, I shift and the arms around me tighten. Tobi, masked-face buried against my neck, holds on like I'm the only thing that can save his freaking ass. And, at this point, he probably realizes that if he lets go I will stomp him to death even if I have no shoes on.

As the moments tick by, I take in a few details.

Like the fact that mini-aliens have covered my siblings' eyes.

Reggie is trying really hard not to laugh.

Mini-aliens look really unsettled – if not disgusted.

And, as Tobi tightens his freaking grip, I realize one last thing.

_He. Is. Freaking. Naked._

So I assume that the shrill scream that cuts past my lips, a flying Tobi, and a horrified me throwing anything I can get hands on is rational. A dunking, jumping, screaming Tobi would be humorous if it was under different means but, at the moment, the only thing I am worried about is that a freaking man who is as good as bipolar is practically _running_ around _my_ house. _Naked_.

One large vase I throw skims the top of his head.

He screams even louder.

Reggie, standing in the doorway, is now doubled over laughing like a mad-man. I'm about to toss another vase when a hand wraps around my wrist and holds me in place. A large, pale, _grown_, male hand.

Oh god, if this one is clothing free, I'm going to grab the closest butcher knife and gut him with it.

"Tobi." I hear the one called Pein demand in his deep, un-childlike voice, and I know that he has reverted back to his adult form.

Great. Three naked men in my living room. Today is so going downhill and there isn't a way I can stop it.

Thankfully, Tobi halts.

"Ni-Ni, why are my eyes covered! Ali wants to see what's going on!" I hear my little sister yell and I roar, "If your eyes are uncovered, there will be no desert tonight!"

A series of 'eeps' sound in the room and their eyes stay covered.

I see Pein walk into the open with a towel around his waist and I am relieved. At least he has the heart to cover himself with females in the room.

I also notice he has a few extra towels on his and, not to mention, I can see the wound on his back.

He has to be mad about that.

Instead, he drops a towel on the downed Tobi who, thankfully, I cannot see before tossing one my way. A black hand catches it.

Mr. Plant Man is behind me – just, freaking great. I like him better when he's a cat.

Pein takes command and, as he settles his eyes on Tobi, he states, "Tobi, go find us some clothes. If possible, find some for the others. Zetsu…keep a hold on her."

Tobi bounces away, towel around waist, and Zetsu does what Zetsu is told to do. Keeps a hold on me.

The children, all finding something to do that will entertain them for the time being, are in and out of my sight. That alone frightens me.

I have no way to know where they are.

No way to know if they plan on getting me back for injuring their leader.

No way to know if they plan on hurting my siblings.

I have no way to know anything.

And I don't like it one bit.

Not one bit at all.

* * *

Another chapter - be happy

Review.

CideanForever


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** It's in all of the other chapters - look there.

**Note to readers**: this is an odd chapter - be aware

**Rating: M**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

In under seventy-two hours, my life has gone from 'A-Okay' to 'Hell-I'm on My Way'. In under seventy-two hours, I have learned that my uninvited guests, and that includes my cousin, are here to stay. I have went from the responsible guardian of three kids to the responsible guardian of thirteen kids and one adult who, thank all that is good, is working his ass off to get us some money so I can support my overstuffed house, pay the bills, and get food on the table.

I also learned one interesting fact: they have three forms.

They are mainly children, wild but smart in a creepy way, who turn to kittens from time to time. It is Zetsu who is the only exception to this. He has a habit of changing every night before he goes to sleep and curls himself up in my hair.

The others, if they sleep as child or kitten, only shift when they feel like it. All of them like being on two instead of four.

And the adult form: It only happened once.

When Tobi was naked.

Pein, their 'child' leader spoke his thoughts on that: they can only change to an adult if they have enough chakra and only for a little while. That got a lot of protest considering that Tobi, Zetsu, and Pein were the only ones to turn.

And now, I have come upon the hardest task yet: taking thirteen kids shopping for things they will need. Like clothing, things that will keep them busy and happy, and things that are not overly dangerous…like Deidara's exploding clay that I confiscated on the third day.

Also getting food, and many of them are very picky about this, is also going to be a handle. They want the fancy stuff, the expensive goods, and I don't have half the money I need to get them that.

So, yeah, expensive food is out of the question.

But now, watching Deidara rushing ahead on the street with his Sasori's wrist imprisoned in his small hand is almost cute. The wide smile on his face, with glowing blue eyes set in tanned skin, is so adorable that I can't help but smile.

Tobi, who is currently sitting on my shoulders, and asking random questions that I am choosing to ignore. My personal accountant, Kakuzu, is holding onto my hand. Konan has the other hand.

The others are running about. The older kids are keeping the younger ones in control and, as many people look my way in shock, I only want to hang my head.

Reggie, who is standing at the very back to make sure none of the children run off, has been smiling like an idiot since we left.

So, with all fifteen of us walking through the town and dragging a lot of attention to us, I can only wonder how a mom – one with these many kids – can handle the attention. I don't like it. I don't like how they are looking at me, staring at me with wide and shocked eyes, or how they are looking at Kisame like he's some type of walking mutation…but he kind of is, now that I think about it…but I still don't like it.

"Nicky-chan, can Tobi buy pocky?" the little one on my shoulders ask and I groan, "Ask Kakuzu."

A sharp 'no' from the household's money holder shuts up any farther discussion on that. But that doesn't stop him from asking another question, "Nicky-chan, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"A girlfriend?"

"_No_."

"What about any children?"

"Unless I count you and your…friends…than, no." I sigh again and Alice, singing some random song of hers, skips right up to us as she says, "Ni-Ni doesn't do relationships. She is busy taking care of everyone."

I can feel Tobi moving, looking down at my little sister, and then he asks, "But wouldn't Nicky-chan have an easier time looking out for you if she had help?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." I bite out as Ray answers, "She is stubborn. She doesn't like asking for help."

Traitor.

Instead, I keep walking. I pull Konan up, over a large puddle of water, and set her down once the ground is clear. Kakuzu, luckily, is on the dry side.

The little, blue-haired girl looks up at me, a light smile on her face, and then she frowns. "Nicky-san,"

"What?"

"Can I buy colored paper?"

Now my attention moves to her. Paper? Harmless enough.

"If we have enough left over, than, yes. You'll have to ask Kakuzu, he has a tight hand on that area."

Her eyes shine with her understanding and she swings over so that she walks with the dark-skinned child as Zetsu, half black and half white, falls in step next to me. He tugs at the green material of his shirt before casting a shy glance at me. I offer my hand with a sigh.

And he takes it.

For aliens, children are children no matter how old they really are. I just hope they don't change forms in the middle of town. That will, without a doubt, cause a few problems.

And I really don't like problems.

They tend to bite me in the ass. And, when it happens, I often want to turn tail and run away because something humiliating happens.

And, if they turn, they will most likely be naked.

And I will be so embarrassed that I will consider killing myself because it will be a lot easier than explaining how ten people just appeared in the street without any clothes on.

Though I doubt any of the mentioned ten would be embarrassed about it.

Being aliens in all – who all have been trying to convince me that they are ninjas from warring nations of Fire, Water, Earth, and so forth – I'm having a hard time believing it. That is just ridiculous.

But, at the moment, I feel content. Holding hands with Zetsu and watching Deidara run away with a wide grin on his face, I'm more than content.

They're all so…so…so…so _cute_.

But, of course, the looks that I'm getting are a bit more than creepy. Then again, I can't say that I blame them. If I saw a brown haired girl with green eyes herding a large group of kids, kids who are blue or have white _and_ black skin, I would be starring to.

It would be a normal reaction from a normal person.

But, as I have come to understand, the word 'normal' no longer applies to me.

And now Pein, without any warning, _kicks_ me.

"What the _hell_, you little shit!"

* * *

Pein...kicked her. What the hell! Damn, I feel sorry for Nicky. She has to deal with all these kids. I bet they're easier to be around when they're cats, ne?

Another chapter - be happy

Review.

CideanForever


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** It's in all of the other chapters - look there.

**Note to readers**: Here is chapter ten - at long last.

**Rating: M**

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

The phrase "out of the frying pan and into the fire" has a meaning. I learned this the hard way. I went from an average nineteen year old teen, a teen who is raising her three younger siblings and running a job while taking online classes, to…well, whatever the hell this is. I never signed up to get ten more kids, an annoying cousin, and broke with a house that is more cluttered (which, thankfully, is nearly ready to house all the mentioned kids) than a museum in ruins and utter destruction. I had never asked to have to sit in my front room with Hidan, the silver-haired ass that – I'm more than certain of this now – is the spawn of the devil's father. So that, if one is religious, would make him Satan's brother. _Just – Fucking – Fantastic_.

And speaking of a silver-haired madman with the mouth to kill a monk: "_You fucking money hoarder, give me my food_!"

Why is it that, every morning, I have to be woken by him screaming and cussing at Kakuzu or Deidara? What happened to peace on earth?

It died and crawled away.

"Ni-Ni?" I turn my gaze to Alice and, when she sees she has my attention, asks, "What does motherfucker mean?"

Bright eyes blinking at me, I close my eyes with a groan. Thank Karma and all its siblings that I pulled her out of school.

"It's a term adults use and, tell me, where did you hear that from?"

"He-men said it." Okay, she just said Hidan's name wrong. One point for my sister.

"Alright, got it. Go tell your brothers not to say that word."

Alice looks a bit confused but does I bid. I can hear her in the background, telling my brothers the word and telling them that they're not allowed to say it. And that she isn't either.

"Hidan, get _off_ of me!" that sounds like Kisame.

"Shut it, Gills!"

Thankfully no swear – "You damn bastard, you _bit_ me!"

Okay, whatever I was about to say, I take it back. He swears…a lot. At least, only when he's really pissed off. Like now.

I stand, not caring that I'm only wearing a nightshirt and mini-shorts. I ease out of the kitchen, where I happened to be reading the newspaper and drinking a can of coke, to peer into the front room where Hidan, once again, is on the verge of strangling one of his fellow alien-ninja buddies.

"Hidan, cut it out or you get the corner." I settle my hand on my hip as he turns to glare at me.

Lavender eyes slowly turn to look at the 'corner' before turning to look at me. "Fuck you."

"I'd rather die." I remark as I pull of the ground. And he does the one thing I don't think I was expecting.

Elbows me in the breast.

I yelp, dropping him, and he runs away laughing like a madman. Pein, who I just noticed, is glaring at him and then his bulls-eye orbs turn on me.

"I give you permission to spank him."

Okay, when did I need 'permission' to do something from a kid that doesn't even reach my elbow? I am nineteen and he's what, seven?

But instead of doing as he suggests, I take the soap out of Ray's hand and cross over to Hidan. I grab his arm, stuff the soap in his mouth, and haul him into the corner. "I warned you, Hidan. You swear, you get the soap treatment."

"Itachi," I turn and the black-haired vampire looks up from the college work, "If he moves, call me."

He nods before going back to the work on the pages before him. I stand there a moment before shaking my head.

"Ni-Ni?" Dakota, blond and grinning, grabs my hand as he asks, "Can we all play outside today?"

"Put that on hold, kiddo. Help me find Reggie." He takes off, giggling as Alice joins in, and Ray looks over at me with a raised brow.

I walk right past him, back into the kitchen, and plop down in my seat. Not a second passes when a tri-colored cat hops into my lap and curls up against my stomach. I smile, gingerly petting the kitten who has taken a small liking to me.

The tri-colored Zetsu purrs as I run my hand down his back, the rear lifting when I reach his tail, and falling once more as I return to head. The process repeats, him purring and me petting. Deidara comes in even, setting in the chair next to me, and asks, "Nicky-san,"

I turn my gaze at him and I can see he looks a bit confused. "Yes, Deidara?"

"Your sister told me you're in school…" he pauses and continues after a moment, "But don't you also work and care for all of us?"

I figured this topic would come up. As I look down, thinking of how to answer, I can see Zetsu's yellow eyes blinking up at me and I also notice a few of the others are in the room now. Even my three siblings, along with my cousin, are in here.

"Our parents died when I was seventeen. I already had a job, you see. I was given permission to live on my own…" I run a hand through my bark-colored hair as I collect my thoughts.

"I was considered a diligent and a trouble child. My mom and dad didn't know what to do with me and when I suggested moving out, being on my own, it was the perfect solution. A week from my eighteenth birthday…" A shuddering intake of breath and, as I go to continue, it is Reggie who says, "It was the hospital that called. She got the news that her parents were in the hospital and her siblings were there as well. She rushed over. I was there already and it should have taken nearly an hour to get there. She made it in ten…"

Reggie meets my gaze as I say, "They were already dead. I told the police, and child services, that the only one to take care of my siblings would be me. I'd be eighteen soon, I said. I already have money. I can take our parent's house, get another job. In the end…it worked…"

I lean back, absentmindedly stroking the kitten on my lap. Alice had approached, resting her head on my leg, and says, "Ni-Ni is a good mama even if she's my sissy."

"Anyway, enough of sad stories, I need food." I pull Zetsu up onto my shoulder as I stand and he curls up in my hair.

The silence behind me tells nothing of their thoughts. I walk past Pein, young but wise, and I can feel him staring at my back as I pass. I open the fridge, thoughts taken over by the distant past, and pull out a tub of spaghetti.

"Nicky-san," I turn, half-surprised at the soft tone in Tobi's voice as he slips an arm around me and buries his face against my stomach, "Does it hurt?"

"No."

Families…are complicated things.

* * *

Well, who would have thought? Nicky seems to have skeletons in her cloest.

And I would like to thank **ChibiKillerPanda** for reveiwing. I am glad you like this - despite it being children/kittens Akatsuki. Thank you for the review - I shall suggest you read my other works. Only if you feel like it.

Thank you **Jackal **and **Ryuu2 **for always reading what I have wrote.

Thank you **Tsuki Ai **and anyone else I have missed.

Please Review.

CideanForever


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I am not repeating this...

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"Jashin-sama is my god, woman! Do not insult the almighty Jashin-sama!" Hidan screeches as I settle into the couch.

"Yes, a god who grants immortality if you kill people. Tell me, Hi, where is your immortality now?" I grin as his cheeks redden with rage and he stamps his foot on the ground with an angry huff.

"I will sacrifice you to Jashin-sama when this is done! Mark my words…" he turns on his heel and excuses himself from the room. He only shoots one nasty look at me before vanishing from my sight.

"He…really hates me, doesn't he?" I sigh and startle when another voice answers, "It is his way to say such things. He is persistent with it, though. With you, anyway. Do you see him saying that to us?"

She turns to see Kakuzu standing next to her, arms folded over his chest. And…he looks older.

Not seven or eight anymore.

"Ah…and what is that supposed to imply?" I ask as I sit up.

"It means he doesn't hate you. If anything, he actually likes you." The stitched pre-teen shrugs, one hand resting on his hip.

Pre-teen…now that I think about it, they all appear to have aged a few years in these last…three weeks that they have been here. Not many of them mentioned anything on my past, on my family's death.

Maybe they can sympathize with that. Maybe they are having similar problems wherever they are from. Then again, I wouldn't doubt if they killed their family…especially Hidan and his 'I'll sacrifice you' thing that he's always going on about.

I sigh, letting the stillness of the house calm me. Reggie took about half of the kids to the park to give me a break – the twins went with him. I just hope he doesn't lose any of them.

I know that would be bad.

Kakuzu walks around the couch and plops down next to me, a book in hand. I can't get rid of the feeling that they are all bored and that, as time slowly passes, they will get even more restless. From what I have gathered, they are trained assassins and like to fight…a lot…minus Itachi. He doesn't give me anything to go off of.

Sasori is also pretty calm.

Polite as well.

Pein doesn't really like me. In fact, I think he might hate me with such passion that when he sees me his face twists into a scowl. I fear that if he keeps that look, he'll have that same expression on his face for the rest of his life.

"Hey, Kakuzu," the pre-teen turns to look at me, brows knitted together but silent, "Are all of you…returning to you actual ages?"

"It appears to be that way. Whatever jutsu that was casted is starting to wear off but our…cat…forms are still in place. Zetsu seems most keen to take it, I've noticed." I look away and pat the mentioned cat that is curled around my neck.

Yeah, the cannibal has taken a liking to me.

And so has Deidara and Tobi, they both tend to linger around me when they are in the house. Both are currently with Reggie. The only ones in the house, however, is Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Ray, and Sasori. Where the red-head is…I have no clue.

In fact, I haven't seen him since breakfast. That prompts me to stand and look for him. Kakuzu stands and ambles after me, silent but eyes propping for an answer to my sudden action. I don't bother saying anything as I make my way to the back of the house – where I find Sasori who is currently sitting on the floor without his shirt on.

I notice all the lines, around his wrists and elbows, and I can see the slight different in skin tone. I don't recall that from when he was…little.

And, as if sensing me, he turns. A thirteen – maybe fourteen – year old boy looks up at me through half-lidded eyes as he murmurs a soft, "Nicky-san,"

"Hey, Sasori," I greet him as I squat to his level to ask, "What are you doing?"

"Repairs." He answers as he shows me his wrist.

I can see the lines, the small bolts, and I frown. "What is that?"

"Wood."

"Wood?"

"Wood."

Kakuzu offers an answer, "Sasori-san is a self-made puppet. He's more so as an adult…"

I take Sasori's hand, which is nearly larger than mine now, and turn it this way and that in my hands. I know a thoughtful line is now creasing my brows – a thing that always happens when I'm thinking.

"You…did this to yourself." I say and he nods.

"Beauty is to be everlasting. If I age, I am not permanent." He comments as he gently slips his hand out of mine before adding, "I have too much to lose if I age. I will lose my body and life to time. By doing this I can remain, eternal."

"You say it as if aging is a bad thing," I say as I sit down and he cocks his head to the side as he answers, "It is if my art cannot last."

"Sasori…art is fleeting and eternal." I pause as his brows furrow and explain, "The best example I know is life itself – something you think should only remain forever for it to be appreciated. Life is short, we all die. However, we leave an impression that is not forgotten. We leave parts of ourselves behind. A picture is another example,"

He turns fully to face me as he continues for me, "The artist died but a part of him…remained with the picture he created?"

I nod and he frowns. "That is an interesting way to look at it, Nicky-san. I have not thought of it that way."

Behind me, Kakuzu snorts. "I'd say neither has Deidara."

Sasori stands, helps me to my feet, and inclines his head as he says, "Thank you for this conversation, Nicky-san. I am happy to have spoken with you on such levels."

With that he turns and leaves.

____________

____

* * *

This is the end of this chapter. I am having troubles with the 'centering' and all that crap. I hope that it is fine...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

CideanForever


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I am not repeating this...

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Talking to the rest of these people is not so easy. Itachi is a man…boy…of few words. Pein hates me, so there is little to say there. Zetsu…stalks me and likes to stay near the plants. He also speaks little but he talks more than Itachi. Kisame is loud and always has something to say. At times it is a way to lighten the tension. Hidan is, well, Hidan. There is nothing to say on that topic at this point in time. Kakuzu is still keeping my money flowing smoothly and has offered a few points of advice on how to spend it wisely. I have to adore him for that. Deidara is always smiling, arguing less with Sasori after being told my view of art, but he still has his disagreements. Sasori is calm and level-headed. He is also someone to talk to when I need to clear my thoughts. I try to avoid Tobi – he is way to hyper and he just creeps me out. Konan, sadly, is the only female but she is one of the nicest…in her own silent and stern way. Then there is me and Reggie – we're trying to hold down a fort with alien teenagers wrecking havoc with my three, younger siblings helping along.

Like now – in the kitchen and making exploding bananas is what some of them are doing – namely Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi. They must be bored.

I am currently sitting in the living room, Kakuzu sitting at my side. He is in the middle of counting my money (for the tenth time in the last hour) and muttering unintelligible things under his breath. At one point I thought he said something about the coins running off and a few dollars vanishing.

I can hear Alice and Ray are laughing now that they have decided to help the three who have invaded my kitchen and house. I call over a threat – saying that if they get my siblings hurt then they'll meet the end of my foot. Oddly enough, I don't get a response. At all.

I take the time to get up and head into the mention kitchen – and they are not there. I stand there, unsure what to think, and sigh when I hear yelling come from upstairs. Mainly Kisame threatening to gut Deidara and his 'helpers'…

Itachi appears a second later, a scowl on his face and black hair yellow-white.

"Can I have permission to kill my comrades?" he asks as he pauses in front of me.

"As long as you don't hurt my siblings, feel free." I comment and pause, adding, "And after you get washed up. I really don't want banana goo sticking to anything."

He vanishes seconds before Kisame rushes down the hall. Tobi and Deidara race past me and Kisame, not bothering to stop, dives between my legs. I can hear Hidan roaring with laughter in the background, saying that 'fish needs to run for more fun'.

I don't know what the hell that means but I'll go with it.

Soon enough I find Konan, who is sitting in my room and making origami. I plop next to the teenager and she casts one look at me before going back to folding the paper. Then the area behind me sinks and Pein is lying between us, watching Konan work with an unreadable look on his face.

If I didn't know better, I'd say there is a crush between these two.

"The three have been dealt with, Nicky-san." He suddenly says and I shrug, "They need to have fun every once in a while. It's good for their health."

He doesn't say anything to that but I know he is observing me. I can also tell that Konan has stopped doing her daily chore of paper folding and is watching me. I shift, casting a look at them.

"So…your ninjas…" I look away from them, towards the wall.

"Yes."

"And what do you do?" I ask and Pein lets out a hum-like sound before answering, "Many things would be the simplest answer. We, like all ninja, do missions. Surveillance, retrieval missions, and assassinations are the most noted."

I turn to look at them, lying back, "You kill people?"

"Of course."

"For money or for fun?"

"That would depend on the person." I frown and then ask, "And you? Do _you_ kill for fun?"

"I do it out of purpose. I have a goal and any threat must be destroyed." That sounds…logical…to a certain extent.

"Is it necessary to kill them, though? Isn't there _easier_ ways to get a threat out of the way?" It is Konan, who is smoothing down her skirt, that answers, "We cannot hold them prisoner in fear that someone will come to get them – with reinforcements. We cannot bribe because someone can give them a larger sum that we did. Killing them is the quickest way."

"Oh, that makes sense." Pein is now watching me really intently. It almost feels like he is looking past the flesh and right into the soul.

We stay silent.

They watch…

…I listen and wait.

I can hear the sounds of conversation down stairs, I can hear Deidara laughing and Kisame debating the use for knives other than murder with Hidan. I can also hear Kakuzu yelling at Tobi for stumbling into the neatly organized stacks of money.

Honestly, I can say that I am use to them being her.

I am content to watch these children-teens-cat-men-mutant-ninja people roaming around my house at all hours and being themselves. It is fun to watch Tobi swing Alice and Dakota in the air and to hear my siblings laughter. It is amusing to hear Hidan and Kisame threaten my neighbor when he leers at me and I'm not aware of it. It is fun to learn to mold clay with Deidara and to build my crappy looking puppets from Sasori. It is even fun to learn gardening tricks from Zetsu and the art of silent conversation from Itachi – which is a hell lot harder than it actually looks.

When did I get attached?

When did these feelings start to grow and foster?

When did I begin to see them as more than invaders and actual people? When did all this begin and why did I let myself get attached?

For crying out loud, Pein and Konan just admitted that they _murder_ people!

And here's the sick and twisted thing – _I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK!_

It doesn't make any sense.

It really doesn't.

I can't think straight. I'm worried they'll blow up my house, destroy my belongings, and spoil my siblings. I'm worried that they'll taint they someone pure minds.

I'm worried about what they eat and if they get enough sleep.

I'm worried about if they approve of what I do.

I am worried what they think.

I'm worried about so much that I honestly don't know what will happen when, and if, they leave. I am worried how my siblings will react once they are gone. I'm worried about Reggie and his easy-going nature in a house-full of chaos.

And yet, I'm not even aware of the fact that Pein is right next to me, eyeing me with that thoughtful expression. I'm not aware of anything until he talks. Not until he asks, "Tell me, Nicky-san, have you ever killed anyone?"

Killed…anyone?

What kind of question is that? It is a question that I answer nonetheless.

"…no, I haven't." I look back at the wall, a frown marring my features, and I feel him brush my bangs out of my eyes as he says, "Lying does no one any good, Nicky-san. Lying to me can be your greatest error, one that can cost you. Do remember that."

____________

___

* * *

_

Wow, she finally admitted it. She has grown attached. And this last part, talking about killing, and Pein's words - what does it mean? Anyway, give me reviews!

CideanForever


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I am not repeating this...

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

_I had been fifteen at the time._

_I did it to protect my mom and siblings because she, our mother, could not do it herself._

_Someone had to…_

"Ni-Ni?" Alice crawls into my lap and I absently stroke her hair as vague memories flicker through my thoughts. I hold her there, hold her still in my lap, as the nights of terror come back. Ray, Alice, Dakota…

"Yes, Alice?" she rests her head on my chest, one hand curling inside of mine.

_She is too young to remember that night…_

"Is Dei-Dei and all his friends gonna stay with us forever and ever?" she bats her eyes at me, wide and brimmed with hope.

I can see the teenager Deidara sitting on the edge of the stairs, eyes focused on me. That confused, calculating look is on his face. It doesn't suit him, not the carefree one. Even Sasori, standing directly behind him and a stair up, looks bothered.

"I don't know, little Aly, I really don't know." I whisper, eyes closing.

I rest my check on the top of her head, one arm folded around her. We collapse to the side, her curled up in the protective shell of her elder sister. I can feel her small hand stroking my check, a warmth that I can feel even with my eyes closed.

"Is Nicky okay, Alice?" Ray's voice drifts in, soft and alert.

"Ni-Ni is sad, Ray. Alice doesn't know what to do…" I can feel Ray sit down next to my head, one hand running through my hair.

_The horrors of a buried past must never be brought to light…_

I slowly sit up, a smile hinting itself on my lips. "You worry too much."

I see the suspicion in Ray's eyes, the relief on Alice's.

Deidara and Sasori's face mirrors Ray's face, suspicion at the fullest. I stand, one hand landing on my younger brother's head as I do so.

He looks up at me, eyes clouded with mixed thoughts.

"Are you…sure…you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I guess I'm just tired." I walk past him, into the kitchen that waits in silence.

Itachi is in there, sitting calmly and quietly at the table. His gaze flickers to mine before returning to the mug of coffee that rests passively between his hands.

I poor myself a cup, drinking it despite the dislike for the taste, and I eye the black-haired male sitting across from me, "Always the thoughtful one, aren't you?"

Being banana free, the male looks a great deal better.

"And you are always the one to lie, are you not?" I feel my teeth grit in aggravation as I respond, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Red flashes in his eyes.

"Lying will do no good, Nicky-san. Lie to your siblings if you must, if only to protect, but don't try to lie to the rest of us." He leans back and I sigh.

Damn it, didn't I have this exact same conversation with Pein the other night?

"It isn't lying if you are doing it for a good cause." I finally say, taking yet another drink from the dark bowels of this drink in my hand.

"A lie is still a lie. It doesn't matter how you dress it up."

I turn in my seat, eyeing the newcomer. It is Pein, once again, coming to pick apart my brain. I opt to scowl, "Honestly, can you _cut it out_. I'd rather leave some things buried in the past – _where they belong_."

My answer is a glare.

"Honestly, you should _know_ by now that, with us, _nothing_ gets left unsaid." Kisame plops down next to me, a bar of chocolate resting firmly in his hand.

"I'm not finishing this conversation. Have a good night." I stand, glare down at my coffee, and turn on my heel. I'm halfway out the door when a black, damp tendril wraps around my middle. With a firm tug, it warns me that it will drag me back.

"Damn it, Kakuzu, let me go." I call back without turning.

Another tug, strong enough to force me to stagger.

Damn it all to hell! Talk about persistent.

"We need to speak, Nicky-san." Pein's voice drifts from the kitchen and I already know that there is no way to fight this.

I turn, walking right back in, and glare at the silver-haired fiend that has taken my seat.

I lean against the wall.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

He stares me down.

I shift.

He glares.

I hold still.

"When you speak with us, _any_ of us, you will _not_ lie. Do I make myself clear?" I stare at him, at this fifteen-year-old male who looks like he can slit someone's throat.

Instead of answering, I close my eyes with a frustrated sigh.

What was I thinking, getting attached? Their pushier than my ex-boyfriend. And I dumped that bastard's ass after a week of 'dating' him.

"Nicky," the warning is clear in their leader's voice.

"Some things are best left unsaid. I don't know any of you enough to answer every fucking question like a faithful saint. Don't expect me to because I won't. Now, good night." I'm already up the stairs, door snapping shut behind me.

I lean against the wall.

_If there is one thing I'm certain of, that bastard deserved it. Deserved it for what he did to mom, to the children._

_Someone had to step up…_

_…and I was the only one who could…_

____________

___

* * *

_

Okay, not much of a chapter, I know. Anyway, if anything, this leaves a lot of questions. Whoes this 'he' and what did she do? What is she lying about? Why the hell is Pein being so pushy with this subject?

CideanForever


	14. February 04, 2011

**Disclaimer**: I am not repeating this...

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

The end of the week – and my growing problem. The 'teens' are now 'young adults' and…hormones are raging. I can see it. I can feel it. I can most certainly hear it as they argue amongst themselves.

And now I see why they had problems.

Hell, I wouldn't want to grow up with them.

It so wouldn't be cool.

So far, I have been good at avoiding the repeating of the earlier conversation but I can see the looks they direct at me. I know they'll push, but not during the day. It's an unsaid agreement – children do not need to hear such things…not even Ray who is soon to be a preteen.

But that is beside the point.

I just don't want to talk about certain things and they are pushing all the wrong buttons.

Except Zetsu who is currently nestled in my arms as a large, tri-colored cat. He's purring, eyes closed. I can't help but to smile at the feline.

"Now I wish I could keep you, Zet. You don't push or probe, talk down to me, or say anything hurtful…in fact, you don't say much at all, do you?" the cat's eyes open and he looks up at me, staring me dead in the eye in a not-so-cat way. Then he sets his head down once again.

The feeling of the sun on my skin is a good one. Laying in the yard, relaxing, is one of my favorite things to do. And, again, the house is a third empty due to Reggie's daily 'outing' with the Akatsuki.

I'm so pleased about it.

I've never gotten along with Reggie but after his drop-by visit with the surprise of me penned under Tobi…yeah, we are so much closer. He jabs at me every time he gets.

And thinking of Reggie, here he comes with a bunch of nineteen and twenty-year-olds walking and talking together. My cousin drops down next to me, presses a hand to my forehead, and says, "Yep, heatstroke makes you an angel. How's your day been?"

"Solicitous."

"Smaller words, please."

"Get a dictionary." He blinks, scowls, and retorts, "Trying to be nice and you become such a bitch. You need to live a little."

"To busy taking care of life for that." I close my eyes as he sighs.

"Seriously, you need to have fun. I've seen you smile like, maybe, twenty times this past…year?"

"It's not been even a month, dumbass."

Two days from a month, actually, but he doesn't need to know that. But he just sighs as someone sits behind me and something sweet is pressed to my lips. That is followed by, "It's chocolate, Ni-Ni!"

My lips part, allowing the sweet to enter.

And then, "Sis,"

My eyes open and I see a grinning Deidara and a sighing Pein. I shrug, chew, and swallow. "I like chocolate, 'kay? Nothing wrong with that."

Ray plops down on my other side, absentmindedly strokes Zetsu, as he says, "Monday's tomorrow, so what's the plan?"

"Don't have one." That's the truth, I know that for sure. No need for a lie, not in this sense. If anything, not planning only makes everything a little harder but so much easier to bare…but that might be due to the fact that I have a lot of people to help me figure out things. At the moment, anyway.

The time eats away till all the Akatsuki are in my yard, all sitting. The pervert next door leans over the fence, eyes nearly popping out.

"Well, shit, Nikita! When did _you_ become so popular?" he calls out and I shoot right back, "It's Nicky, you _fucking bastard_! Stop calling me Nikita! And _my_ guests have _nothing_ to do with you, so go hide in your hovel and _leave me alone!"_

He doesn't leave, stupid bastard.

"Such language, Nikita. Thought a girl like you would know better." He folds his arms over the fence, a large leer on his face.

"Oi, shitface, stop looking at my cousin like that!" now Reggie's getting riled up.

Even Hidan is muttering something about sacrifices and Jashin.

"Don't even _think_ about it, Hidan." I snap and he scowls. He glares at the guy instead, his eyes narrowing and the violet looking very creepy in a matter of seconds. Perv-Next-Door looks a bit unnerved but recovers.

"Something wrong?"

"Reg-san is right. Don't look at her like that, you fucking creeper." I bite back a laugh at his choice of words. He doesn't cuss all that much, not unless he's extremely pissed off, but one can expect a swearword in his sentence. At least one…or two.

In this case – one.

"Who are you, her boyfriend?" Perv-Next-Door grins as Hidan scowls.

"I ain't her fucking boyfriend, you prick, but – " Deidara slams Hidan into the ground as he leans over to him to say, "That doesn't mean you stand a chance, hmm! She doesn't like you!"

"Get off me, tranny!" Hidan elbows the blond off, shoots up, and whirls around to face the now fuming blond.

"I'm not a transvestite, you immoral homophobe!"

"It goes beyond that – he's a sexophobe." I blink…

Sexophobe isn't a word...

At least, not when I checked.

____________

___

* * *

_

I honestly don't have anything to say - I'm freaking tired and I have one last story chapter to post before getting other writing projects started. Damn me and my allnighters. It's going to kill me one of these days, you know that? Anyway, here is this chapter.

Tell me something you found funny.

Reviews like that make me happy and more content in my writing.

CideanForever


	15. March 09, 2011

**Disclaimer**: I am not repeating this...

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

In a matter of days, I've learned a lot about my guests. On the top, they've all become rather protective of my siblings and I.

Sweet, right?

And now we're all sitting in the front room as Pein gets ready for a meeting. Something about how they get back home.

"Nicky-san, pay attention."

My attention goes back to Pein as he continues, "As we have all returned to our adult forms, I've come to make a discovery. The dimensional jutsu preformed prior to landing here is reversible."

A few excited murmurs swell before Pein silences them with a glare.

"If all goes according to plan, we'll all be able to leave within the week. We only have one problem."

Week?

When the hell did they plan on telling me this?

"What kind of problem?" Ray is the one who speaks up.

"It seems that something crossed over with us and is hidden. I'm not sure where it is, for its signature is hidden. To return, we need it. We are missing a great deal of our chakra, and this is something that we have started to realize." I lean back, commenting, "So how do you tend to find it if it has remained hidden for so long?"

That gets a few agreements.

"I've come to understand that this jutsu, like any other, has a limit to how long it can stand. We were transported here, so when it comes closer to shutting down, the last piece will start to show itself."

"Will you be gone forever, Pie-Pie?" I blink, turning to look at the teary eyed Alice.

And Pein looks as startled as I do.

Then again, everyone looks a bit startled at the nickname she has just called him.

"Alice-san," he pauses, "Alice-chan, our home is not from here. We have our own people to return. Our own goals to complete for the better of the world."

He explains it carefully, that much I can see, but my sister only sniffles as she grabs his hand. "But I don't want Pie-Pie to leave!"

She wraps her arms around him, and the leader just stands there. From the look on his face, I'd say he looks uncertain. Finally he settles with settling his hand on her head.

They all settle into silence, each consumed with their own thoughts. Even Hidan is silent, staring at the far wall with a frown on his face.

"A week, hmm?" Deidara finally comments.

"Disappointing," Kisame leans back as Zetsu stirs restlessly at my side.

Finally I turn to look at Dakota. He is settled in Itachi's lap, half asleep. Ray is curled into Konan's side, now settling into dreamland. Alice herself is starting to drift off in Pein's lap.

How cute.

But then again, I can feel my head nodding as I settle back into Zetsu. Deidara plops down on the ground, head resting against my upper leg with one arm draped across my lap.

I had promised I wouldn't grow attached.

But I hinted at the murder.

I let them on some of the darkest things in my life.

I let them help me with my siblings.

I let them show me that doing this on my own is hard.

I let them show me that I can't do everything on my own.

And I respect them for that. In a way, one could say that they have become a part of the family. I care for them now. I practically watched them grow up, in a way. They grew up fast, without a doubt, but they grew up nonetheless.

And now I realize that I have to let them go.

That I have to let them return to their home. I have to watch Alice and Dakota break with sadness like Ray and I did when we were younger. I already know that we won't see them again. The chance of that happening is very unlikely.

I settle back, eyes closing.

I can feel the heat of the room, combined energy from all the bodies in it.

Now that I think back on it, I know many things have happened. The first appearance of our out-of-world guests – which resulted in Pein being stabbed in the back before turning into a cat. Then them all turning into children.

Hearing Hidan swearing up a storm, as a child, in the morning – a sure wakeup call.

The epic conversations.

The heated arguments.

The Akatsuki are a group with many quirks. They are all so different. And I know that when they go, I'll miss them. I know that I'll think about them, wonder if they're okay. I know my siblings will be sad. I know Reggie will stick around to help me with my siblings, my kids.

And the perverted man next door – he'll be beaten black and blue before they leave. One of them will see to it no matter how hard I protest. But, at the same time, it makes me smile.

I settle back completely, enjoying the warm that envelopes me as Zetsu curls his leaf-free arms over me as he leans into the soft cushions of the couch that Kisame sleeps on.

And I know one other thing – they being here has taught me to enjoy the time I have.

____________

___

* * *

_

This is the shortest chapter ever! Besides my drabbles, those are really short. Anyway...we all now know that this story is soon to come to a close. A few chapters left, I'd say. Keep reading, my faithful watches. For those who have been with me from story one - there are others to come! I just don't plan on making any more till I have a handful completed...

CideanForever


	16. July 02, 2011

**Disclaimer**: I am not repeating this...

**Rating**: T

* * *

**Playing with Fire**

**Chapter Sixteen  
**

* * *

They said we had a week. They _said_ that! And they lied. _They lied! _Three days passed, all of us staying together and conversing in low tones. The twins, the sad look they carried in their eyes, it was painful to see. It felt as if I was breaking apart. Again. Breaking like I did when our parents left our lives. But this time, I can't do anything. These friends of mine, they have to leave. They have to return to their own world.

The end of the third day, today, it showed.

I'll be honest, I don't know what it is. I don't know why it engulfed us as we all played a game of tag in the backyard with water balloons. We had been enjoying ourselves: me in my black bikini, the kids in their swimming suits, and the Akatsuki in their outfits that I bought for them. We were having fun, trying to forget the inevitable event soon to fall on us. And fall it did.

We were sucked into this really dark place, separated. I didn't know how we got there. I didn't know where to go. I was scared, terrified. And all I could think of is my siblings, young and unskilled in the arts of fighting…unless you count stabbing someone in the back a skill.

I've done a lot of stuff. I've killed people, but it had been for the good of the family. That didn't make it heartless. I've beaten the crap out of my schoolmates more times than I could count. I've fought, cried, killed, and loved. And these people, these Akatsuki, had wedged themselves into my heart before I could stop them.

And now, the only thing I can think about is how they'd better be looking out for my siblings. Or I swear, I'll rip them a new one otherwise.

Stumbling through the darkness, I'm left to listen. I can hear things around me if I hold still. But that I learned is a bad idea. Getting my thigh torn open by a blade enforced that fact. And the fact that I can't see makes it as scary as hell.

As long as I keep moving, I'll have a greater chance at living.

I can't remember the last time I've been this scared.

Can't remember the last time I've longed to hold my siblings like the world is about to end, hold them and tell them everything is going to be okay when I know it isn't. I can't remember the last time I've wanted someone to hold me, fit me against them and encase me in warmth.

An explosive goes off somewhere behind me, followed by, "Behind you, Nicky!"

Twisting, a blade skims my check. I can see Deidara in the red glow as he strides towards me, tanned skin bronze in the fire. Two blue eyes stare out at me, his gaze serious.

He grabs my wrist, before me faster than I thought possible. Yanking me to the side, I see his hand go up as a creature leaps at us. And Deidara's arm is engulfed in its jaw as he grins.

Pulling away, his arm bleeding as profusely as my leg, he snarls, "Katsu!"

It explodes.

Hair whipping around him, he glances at me. Wearing nothing but his black swimming trunks, he grins. He gestures for me to stay close, turning to continue moving. Seems he got the same idea as I did earlier. Move, you live. Hold still, you die.

"What's this place?"

"Don't know, hmm."

He reaches, grabs my wrist. Tugging me close, he keeps me at his side. Eyes darting to and fro, I know he's in a more protective mindset. And I let him keep me close, trusting him over the shadows around us.

From the look in Deidara's eyes, I know he's enjoying this. This fight, the battle of survival.

_It must remind him of his own world._

He's having one hell of a time.

_And he'll vanish back there, him and the others, where my siblings and I will have no place._

That bitter feeling welling up in me shocks me. The longing to stay with them, to be at their side even if only to support them, isn't like me. They're criminals, killers!

_But they're still breathing, human beings with feelings._

All around us, a battle rages. It thrums through the ground, rocks through our bodies. I can hear the clash of metal, different attacks that are more magic than anything else. Unintentionally, I lean into Deidara's side. I can feel him shift, his hair moving off my shoulder as he looks down at me.

"Nicky-san?"

No little attachment at the end, how un-Deidara-like.

"Do you think everyone's alright?" I ask, my voice light.

"Yeah, hmm."

I know they're alright, that the others are watching after them. But the battle, it must scare them with their age being as low as it is. But there's little time to worry about that, not with Deidara ripping off the ground to leap back. Avoiding another attack, a snarl ripping from his throat.

The scream that tears from my throat is cut short as his hand clamps over my lips. I can see other movements, darker shadows against the inky blackness around us. A low, hissing sound comes from it moments before a fire rips through the area. And then I can hear Kisame, screaming something along the lines 'rip you to shreds'.

Then they're gone.

Grasping onto Deidara, trembling, I can feel his hand stroking my back. Soothing me, in an awkward way that's his alone. I cast a shy smile at him, stepping back to roll my shoulders.

"We should keep moving."

"Yeah."

He's looking oddly at me, swallows and looks away. Frowning, we press farther into the darkness to find our friends. People that I didn't like in the start…are people that I care about now.

One by one, we find them. Kisame and Hidan confirm one thing – they _all_ have their weapons. I'm baffled about where they kept them for they didn't have them when we were playing tag. On that level, I'd rather not know. Some things a girl shouldn't think on, for her sanity if no one else's.

Alice and Dakota, the little quivering twins, are clinging to Kisame's blue legs. Ray happens to be close to Kakuzu's side when we find them. The others, they gravitate to us. Move in closer and closer as if we're some kind of magnet. When we find Zetsu, he settles against my free side. One hand settles on my shoulder, his eyes conflicted as he looks down at me.

Pein, we find him with ease. He's doing his own attacks, blasting enemies away and towards him. Like dolls on invisible strings. Konan's with him, much to my surprise. The blue haired woman is one I haven't talked with much, but she never seemed to have much to say. But she looks relieved when the rest of us rush in, relieved to see we're all well.

Alice rushes towards her, arms wrapping around the older woman's legs. My other two siblings follow suit. Then I notice something else, something that hasn't settled until this moment. We have all the Akatsuki with us. My three siblings. But –

"Where's Reggie?"

A low chuckle fills the air, followed by a disembodied voice calling out in a sing-song voice, "And I thought you _forgot_ about me."

Whirling around, I see Reggie – no, what's left of Reggie. Limbs stitched together, eyes dull but with a manic gleam in them, he walks with the movements of an un-oiled robot. My gaze falls on the thing curling around him, a black shadow with burning red eyes.

Pein's hand shoots out, grasping my forearm in his hand, "Don't even think about it. That's not your cousin, not anymore."

_Bastard was always a bitch, but being turned into a doll crosses the line! _I nod my understanding to Pein, even if it hurts to except that. I can see that his body's gone, dead, but that _thing_ isn't letting it go at that. The anger I feel at it, it's fueled when Alice's soft cries drift to my ears accompanied by Ray's ragged breathing. Dakota's oddly quiet, but I know he's shocked into silence. Horrified by the sight before them.

"Why not come home with my, Nikita? Why not come with me to say _hello_ to our family? We'll even take the little ones!" he lurches forward, but a fireball explodes between us.

"Stay away from _all_ of them," Itachi's voice is cold, colder than normal. His eyes are narrowed, his features drawn tight in anger.

A chuckle comes from my cousin's body, the monstrosity pulling his strings giggling in glee. It sickens me. Tears me open, fuels a hatred I can't control.

"I won't let you desecrate my cousin like this," I whisper, my raw with emotion, "Reggie may have been an ass, a bigger bitch than any girl, _but he doesn't deserve this!"_

The last part comes out as a broken, ragged scream. I step forward, "You come here, break the _life_ I've built – _for what!_ You think you can _win_? _You'll die trying_."

Trembling, shaking, crying…

I step out of the safety, snarling, _"I'll kill you myself for this!"_

I can hear someone yell my name, but I don't stop. I lunge forward, slam into my cousin's body with enough force behind my weight to slam us both into the ground. Planting my knees on his flailing arms, I hit him as hard as I can. With equal force, he tosses me off. Falling on me, hands around my throat, his eyes burn with delight. Gasping, my air decreasing rapidly, I can hear the others yelling. I can hear a fight taking place.

But all I can feel is the pain.

Nails biting into the dead flesh of his wrist, I slam my knees up. Wedging my legs between our bodies, I throw him off. Rolling over, I dive in for another shot before it can recover control over Reggie's body. Landing on his once again, I slam my hand down over his right shoulder. I can hear the bone snap out of place as I hit the other with the same pressure, making his top limbs useless.

"_Why_, Nicky? _Why did you kill me?"_ Reggie's voice comes out broken.

I stagger, confusion filling my eyes. "I was trying to help her! I swear I was. It was dark, but I wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"Shut up." I snarl, shaking my head.

"Melody, she was hurting. She asked me to end it." He's up on his feet, arms swaying at his sides as he staggers towards me.

"_Don't talk about my mom like you know her!"_ I scream, hitting him away from me.

"Mother was sick! She, she…" I gasp, painful sobs threatening to rip from my chest.

"She was never disappointed in you…" he staggers to me once again, falling against me as he rasps out in pain, "_Help_ me, Nicky. Help me liked I tried to help her. Don't let…me…lose…my humanity."

A kunai clicks to the ground at my side, shot off from the battle.

A plead from my cousin's soul.

I can feel the monster in his skin pulling his shoulders back into place, inch by inch. Grasping the kunai in my hand, I feel tears well up in my eyes.

_It wasn't you that died…_

"Don't think you can fix me," he breathes against my shoulder, "I'm…not broken. So, please, don't cry."

The blade cuts into his chest, slamming into his heart the same moment the beast controlling him lets out a pained scream. Thrashing, it struggles. I hold the blade in place, my forehead resting on his shoulder as his on mine. I can feel his arms wrapping around me, his voice light against my ear, "You did what was best…for the family."

"Nicky!" Someone lands at my side, pulling me away from Reggie.

Struggling, I reach for my cousin's smoking body. A fire laps at him, the beast burning inside and out. I can hear Pein yelling, telling the one grasping me to hurry. That the portal will only hold for so long.

"Come one, Nicky-san. Hold on." Deidara…

"Ni-Ni!" Alice's voice breaks through, pulling me from the darkness as icy feelings cut through me. The ground whirls around us, pulling at us.

Then nothing but darkness…

Darkness that locks onto me, eats at me.

"Nicky-san," voices drift in and out.

And then I'm waking, blinking into the white of a hospital.

"Ni-Ni!" Alice, she's snuggled into my side.

"The others," I whisper, seeing her eyes filling with tears.

Dakota and Ray are at my side, both looking sad. Dakota then smiles, saying, "It's okay. They didn't leave without saying goodbye."

What?

Ray moves to the TV at the end of the bed, turning it on. He grins, pushing in a DVD into the little slot under it. A moment passes before he clicks play and an image of the Akatsuki appear on screen.

Most of them look confused.

_"What the hell is that?" Hidan asks, frowning. Alice runs up, giggling, "It's a recorder!"_

A light smile crosses onto Nicky's face as she watches the show unfold, turning from one member of the Akatsuki to the next.

_"This is a bit awkward, hmm." Deidara shifts, eyeing Sasori and Tobi who, to everyone's amusement, nods in agreement._

_"Not awkward," Itachi steps onto the screne, a tranquil look on his face, "Just…what it should be."_

_"And that's awkward."_

Nicky can't help but smile, watching as the camera turns to show Pein.

_"Is this necessary?" he's standing next to Konan, who smiles, "For if it isn't, then remove that thing from my sight."_

_"Ni-Ni won't be here to see you guys leave! This is your chance to say goodbye." Alice tugs at Pein's pant legs, staring up at him with wide eyes._

_"But Alice will miss Pie-Pie." And then she hugs him._

A sniffle from Nicky's side tells her that her sister's on the verge of crying. Folding the little girl into her side, she continues to watch.

_"Very well," Pein shifts, turning to stare into the camera with a most serious look on his face, "Nicky, as I'm sure you'll see this soon enough, I'd like to say thank you. For everything."_

_Now he looks a bit uneasy, casting a glance at the other members before continuing, "We…now see things a bit differently because of you and your siblings. And we are most regretful about your cousin."_

_Hidan pipes up, "Damn it, why can't she come with us?"_

_Sasori looks at him as if he has grown a second head, "Are you seriously asking that? I already took you for an idiot, but this clears up everything."_

_Several laughs come from everyone._

_"What? Why the fuck are you all laughing!"_

_"Never mind, Hidan-san. Nicky, thank you. I," now Sasori pauses, frowning, "I am thankful to have met you. And for making Deidara more tolerable."_

_"Hey!"_

I laugh despite the sadness surround the four of us, the twins hugging my sides and Ray laying against my leg. I watch as they argue, blush, and make awkward statement. When Zetsu pops up, he shifts from leg-to-leg.

_"And we are going to close this, Nicky-san. We will…miss cuddling. I enjoyed being a cat. They have an interesting look on life. And birds don't taste all that bad. _We still regret not tasting you. _Hush, we have something to say." He shifts, motions to the house behind him, "As you will see, we have cleaned up for you. And we hope that you get better soon. _I'll try not to eat as many people from now on. _Will you shut up?"_

_A few sighs come from the others, a black mass appearing behind them._

_"Well, this is where we go. Take care."_

I watch as they, one by one, walk off into that blackness. Zetsu is last, and he turns to look at the camera one last time. I can hear Alice and Dakota crying on the tape and beside me, and I can see Ray sniffling against my leg.

The screen turns black, but I continue to watch it.

Leaning back, my eyes close.

_And I'll miss you all too._

* * *

And so the story ends. Honestly, I'm kind of sad. I never really said who she killed, but I was surprised when that jumped up (O_O)  
The Akatsuki's way home was there the entire time, they just never noticed it.  
And, for those who wish to know, there won't be a second to this one. When I started it, I wasn't really sure what I was writing.  
And it doesn't really have a plot to it...so...yeah, I'm not really going to make a second plotless story if I can avoid it. Not to mention I have three or four others to start on.


End file.
